NeoNazi Conspiracy
by monkeywithapen
Summary: Neo Nazis in Germany are plotting something. Alex is sent in to investigate. He discovers the Nazis' secret and other disturbing things about the people around him. Can he survive a run in with the Nazis? Sequel to "The Lying Game"
1. New Mission

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider.**

Alex sat quietly in the conference room of the MI6 headquarters. He already knew what was going to happen. There could only be one explanation for him to be sitting in this horrid place: MI6 needed him. Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones were going to force him to work for them again. Alex contemplated arguing with them and persuading them to leave him alone.

_Why bother?_ Alex thought. The executive MI6 officers were masters of deception. Alex didn't stand a chance. A few minutes later, the gray Mr. Blunt walked into the conference room. Mrs. Jones walked in after him. Smithers followed behind. He smiled warmly at Alex. He was the only friend Alex had at MI6.

"Good afternoon, Alex," Mr. Blunt greeted in his usual, bored voice. "How are you today?"

"Cut the crap," Alex retorted.

"Okay, we have an assignment for you."

"Tell me something I don't know," Alex snapped. He couldn't help being rude to these people. They used him and made him miserable. When he was in need, they didn't help him. When they needed him, they pulled him out of thin air and threw him somewhere foreign and dangerous.

"There's a terrorist group in Germany. They call themselves Hitler's Army."

"Okay?"

"They've been dormant for the past eight months," Mrs. Jones explained.

"So they gave up."

"We don't think so. We believe that they have been in hiding, preparing for a big attack."

"Like what? Overthrowing the government?" Alex asked.

"Exactly," Mr. Blunt said. "We believe that they are going to try to bring the Nazi party back into power."

"So what? That's none of our concern. Isn't that the German government's problem?"

"Sure, but think about it," Mrs. Jones said. "We played a large role in taking down the Nazis in World War II. If the Nazis come back into power, there's no doubt that they'll want revenge. They're going to attack the members of what was then the Allied Nations – us, the United States, France, Russia. They'll take steps toward world domination, just like they had prior to the war."

"Send someone else," Alex said.

"We need you," Mr. Blunt insisted.

"Why me?"

"We received intel that the Hitler's Army is recruiting teenage boys. We're going to send you in as a recruit."

Alex slumped down in his chair. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a bunch of deluded neo-Nazis.

"Alex, it's just a scouting assignment," Mrs. Jones said.

"What's in it for me?" Alex asked, not really expecting much of an answer.

"How long has it been since you've seen your old friend, James Sprintz?" Mr. Blunt asked.

Alex's eyes widened. Now that was a surprise. Alex hadn't seen James for about three years now.

"Smithers, would you like to give Alex his gadgets now?" Mrs. Jones prompted. She and Mr. Blunt hadn't even waited for Alex to answer. They didn't need one. They had Alex under their thumbs. He would do whatever they wanted him to do.

Smithers set his silver briefcase on the table and opened it. "Oh, my boy, you'll love what I've got for you this time." Smithers took out a pair of contacts and handed them to Alex. "To be a Nazi, you have to blonde-haired and blue-eyed. I'm afraid your eyes aren't very blue."

"Thanks," Alex said as he took the contact case in his hand. He opened the case to find a pair of blue-colored contacts. There was a network of circuitry in the blue of the contacts. Alex looked up at Smithers, confused.

"X-ray vision," Smithers explained. "Once you put the contacts in, the circuitry will be invisible. The contacts are activated by this." Smithers handed Alex a silver chain with a white, circular pendant dangling on it. The pendant had a black swastika painted on it. "Press your thumb to the back of this pendant. The pendant will scan your thumbprint and activate the X-ray vision contacts. Press your thumb to it again to turn off the contacts."

"Cool," Alex said. He clasped the silver chain around his neck and put the contact case into his pocket.

Smithers pulled out a pair of black shoelaces and a pair of gray ones and handed them to Alex. "You can use these in your boots."

"Okay…" Alex probed.

"Inside the gray shoelaces, there is a core of C-4."

"C-4? You want me to blow up my feet?"

Smithers laughed. "You've got quite a sense of humor, Alex. We'll give you a detonator to set off the explosive."

"What about the black ones?"

"They are made out of a special material that I designed myself. They can stretch up to five meters in length and can withstand up to five hundred pounds of force. Great for escaping from second floor windows."

"Just wondering, do you still have my cell phone?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I do. I modified it a little." Smithers handed Alex his blue and silver phone. "If you press 9-9-9, a sleeping dart will shoot out from the antenna, just like the one I gave you for Skeleton Key. Press 0-0-7 to detonate the C-4 shoelaces. 4-1-1 is a scanner. To send us a distress signal, dial 6-6-6."

Alex tucked the phone into his pocket.

Smithers took a black and gold fountain pen out of his briefcase and handed it to Alex.

"What am I going to do with a pen?" Alex asked.

"The nib is filled with sodium pentothal. The firing range is eight meters. Anyone you hit will obey your every command for up to six hours."

"Cool," Alex smiled. He made sure that the cap of the pen was secure and put it into his pocket. "Do I get a gun?"

Smithers gave him a warning look.

"You know we can't give you a gun, Alex," Mrs. Jones said.

"Here's your plane ticket," Mr. Blunt said, handing the ticket to Alex. "We'll be contacting Mr. Sprintz soon about your arrival."

"I'll debrief you when I can," Alex said, tucking the ticket into his pocket.

"Oh, Alex, one more thing," Mrs. Jones said. "I'd take that swastika off before leaving."

Alex took off the necklace and bid everyone good-bye. He got up and left the MI6 headquarters. As he walked out the door, his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex, it's Kate. I just got your message. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you."

"It's alright."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Alex frowned, and then sighed. "I'm afraid I don't remember anymore. It was a week ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, no, it's okay, really."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"I just got a new assignment," Alex grumbled. "It's in Germany."

"That sounds fun," Kate said sarcastically.

Alex smiled at her sarcasm. She was the only person who really understood him besides his old girlfriend, Camryn Albright.

"Dealing with a bunch of Nazis is the last thing I want to do," Alex said. "I hate being alone on these assignments."

"You'll get used to it eventually."

"Maybe…"

"Well, I'm in Scotland right now. I just finished my latest field assignment. If you want, I can stop by Chelsea, and we can talk."

Alex smiled. He'd have to be crazy to give up a chance to see the gorgeous Kate Cameron. Over the past two weeks, Alex had managed to develop somewhat of a crush on the nineteen-year-old. Unfortunately thought, Kate was dating Dan Walker – a nineteen-year-old, blond haired, blue-eyed ex-CIA agent.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. When will you be here?"

"In about an hour."

Alex looked at his watch. It was two in the afternoon. "Cool. So, I'll see you at my house?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye." Alex hung up the phone and climbed into his car. He turned the ignition and drove back home. This day could only get better. Jack was in America visiting her parents, and she wouldn't be back for another week. It was nice to be alone sometimes. Alex sort of liked having the house to himself. Kate would be coming to see him in an hour. Then later that night, Alex would be going to a club with his best mate, Tom Harris.

_Maybe I'll ask Kate to come with us,_ Alex thought. He suddenly imagined Kate sliding her body against his in the middle of the dimly lit dance floor. He shook his head. _God, I'm turning into Tom now._


	2. Two Boys

Alex checked his reflection in the mirror one last time before he ran to the front door. He took in a deep breath and ran his hands through his dusty blonde hair. Then finally, he opened the door.

"Hi, Alex," Kate greeted. "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to change before I came down here." She was in navy mesh shorts, sneakers, and a white T-shirt. Her straight, auburn hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. A white bandage stuck out from beneath her shorts.

"What happened to you?" Alex asked, gesturing toward her thigh.

"Oh, just a little injury – occupational hazard."

Alex stepped aside and let Kate into the house. He led her into the living room where they sat on the couch. Kate let her hair down and propped her chin on her hand. Because she was sitting, more of her thigh was exposed. Alex could see that the bandage was nearly saturated with blood.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked. "That looks really bad. I'll go get some bandages for you."

"No, don't, it's alright."

"I owe you the favor."

"Favor? What favor?"

"You saved my life. I owe you."

"No, you don't."

Alex ignored her argument and stood up to find bandages. Kate grabbed his hand. A wave of warmth fell over Alex. Her hand was so soft and warm…

"Alex-"

"Let me help you," Alex said.

Kate considered for a moment, then released his hand.

"Just wait in the kitchen," Alex said. He went into the bathroom and grabbed the First Aid kit and a small towel. He soaked the towel with cold water and headed back out to the kitchen. Kate took of the bandage and tossed it into the trashcan. Alex pressed the damp towel to her thigh, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Once the wound stopped bleeding, Alex cleaned it with peroxide and bandaged it.

"Thanks," Kate said.

"No problem," Alex replied as he put away the First Aid kit. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good."

Alex bit his lip. Should he ask her or not…? Oh heck, what has he got to lose?

"Kate, I was wondering…well…I…"

"What?"

"Well, I'm going to a club with a friend of mine later tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us."

Kate chuckled. "Yeah, that'd be cool. I'll have to go home and change though. I really can't go anywhere looking like this. Where are you going? I can meet you there."

"Vertigo at nine o' clock."

"Okay, I'll look for you."

The two were silent for a while. Kate stared down at the vinyl floor of the kitchen. Alex fixed his gaze on Kate's beautiful face. He began to wonder if he had any chance with her. Kate looked up and caught Alex's gaze. Alex immediately blushed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kate asked, trying to mask the smile in her voice.

"No reason. Sorry." Alex stared awkwardly at his kitchen floor.

"So, how's MI6 treating you?"

Alex shrugged. "Same as ever."

"Is Mr. Blunt still a gray, boring, old man?"

"Yeah. How do you know Mr. Blunt?"

"Your dad and uncle worked for him. My dad knows them."

"How did you end up being a spy?"

"My dad is the director of the agency I work for. He trained me since I was a kid to become a spy. I really didn't know it until I was thirteen. That's when I found out. A year later, I was recruited as a spy. A few months later, I was put on a sniper team."

"My parents died when I was small," Alex said. "My uncle trained me when I was a kid. I didn't know about it either. When I was fourteen, my uncle was killed, and I was forced to take his place."

The two fell silent again. Finally, Kate stood up.

"I…uh…have to go put in a report for the agency. They're expecting me back soon."

"Oh, okay." Alex stood up and walked Kate to the door. _That was short,_ he thought. Oh well, it was better than not seeing Kate at all. Alex silently cursed himself for being so shy around Kate. Suddenly, Kate stopped walking and turned around. Alex, not paying attention, bumped into her. His hands immediately flew around her waist to keep her from falling. Alex then realized how close she was. Only a few inches of air separated the two. Alex began to wonder what it would feel like to kiss Kate. He pulled her closer until his lips hovered over hers. Kate leaned into him, ridding of that last bit of space between them. Her arms circled around his neck as their lips touched. Alex's heart skipped a beat. Euphoria rushed through him. Time seemed to stop as Kate and Alex kissed. It was an incredible feeling. Even Camryn hadn't made Alex feel this way.

Then Kate abruptly ended the kiss. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh. Boyfriend?"

"Not really. Dan wants to go out with me, but we're not together."

Alex pulled Kate back against him. "Then what's holding you back?"

Kate opened her mouth to answer but said nothing. She let Alex kiss her again, then again, and again. Alex's heart fluttered. He couldn't believe that he was actually kissing the sexy Kate Cameron. He felt so lucky that, of all the boys in the world, Kate wanted him.

"I should go," Kate said quietly.

Alex opened his mouth to persuade her to stay, but she spoke first.

"I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay," Alex agreed.

Kate opened the front door and walked out. Alex closed the door. He leaned his back against it and sighed happily.

* * *

Dan Walker watched as Kate fixed her auburn hair. She wore a black halter-top and a short, jean miniskirt with black shorts beneath it to hide the bandage. He wondered where she was going. He came up behind her and kissed her behind her ear.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Dan asked, pressing his hands to Kate's bare thighs.

"I'm going to a dance club."

"With whom?"

"No one."

"Come on, Kate. Tell me."

"No one. I'm meeting someone there though."

"Who?"

"Alex."

"Rider?"

"Yeah."

Dan sighed. "Where were you this afternoon? You came back to base at least half an hour late."

"I was over at Alex's."

"Doing what?"

"Just talking."

"_Just_ talking?" Dan challenged.

Kate turned around. "What is up with you? You get so edgy whenever I mention Alex. You make it sound like we're dating."

"How do you expect me to feel? I'm madly in love with you, but some other guy has your attention."

"Look, I'm sorry, but-"

"Don't you want to be with me, Kate? Think of what we had while we were together. Don't you want that again?"

"Dan-"

Dan pulled Kate into his arms. "Tell me you love me, Kate."

"Stop it," Kate said, pushing him away. "You're not being fair."

"Life isn't fair," Dan said. Then he kissed her.


	3. Boy Fight

Alex couldn't help smiling. This was better than he had imagined. Kate slid her body against his to the beat of the music. When the song ended, Kate took Alex's hand and led him to an unoccupied corner. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She continued to sway her hips as the next song started. Alex let his hands rest lazily on Kate's hips. Suddenly, he felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket.

"You have a call," Alex said softly.

"It's probably Dan. He'll leave a message."

"Does he know that you're here?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know you're with me?"

"Yeah."

"And he's okay with that?"

"It doesn't matter what he thinks."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a fight breaking out. Alex whirled around to find the source of the commotion.

"Alex, isn't that Tom?" Kate asked.

Alex took a closer look at the two fighting boys. One was a dark haired, dark-eyed young man – probably in his early twenties. The other was, indeed, Tom. Alex ran over to the two fighters. He put Tom into an arm lock and pulled him away.

"Let me go!" Tom demanded angrily.

"Tom, stop it," Alex ordered.

Tom finally relaxed, and Alex released him. "Come on, let's go," Alex said.

"Not so fast," the dark-haired young man growled. He grabbed Alex's collar and shook him. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Alex Rider."

"Leave him alone, Cade," Kate said, stepping up.

"Stay out of this, Kate." Cade raised his fist, then rammed it hard into the side of Alex's face. Lights exploded in Alex's eyes. Kate put her hand on Cade's neck, and he jerked, then fell unconscious. Out of the corner of Alex's eye, he saw the blue-eyed Dan Walker walk out the door.

* * *

Alex was waiting in Dusseldorf International Airport, waiting for James Sprintz and his father to arrive. He decided to call Kate. The events of the previous night were somewhat of a blur. Kate picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Alex."

"Hey, I was just wondering if I could ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I have no idea what happened last night."

"Well, I have no idea why Cade was there. He was fighting with Tom for some reason – probably over a girl. You see, I dated Cade a few weeks ago. We were together for about a month. I was assigned to a case to watch over you to make sure you were safe. I took the case seriously and spent a lot of time on it. Cade became jealous. He thought that I was cheating on him. He thought that there was something going on between you and me."

"What happened to him yesterday? He just passed out."

"Taser."

"Oh." Alex contemplated whether or not he should mention that he saw Dan last night. He decided not to. It probably wasn't important. It was just a coincidence that they were in the same place at the same time.

"Are you in Germany now?"

"Yeah. I'm waiting for my friend to come pick me up. He probably won't be here for another fifteen minutes. I miss you already."

"I miss you too. When will you be home again?"

"Probably in a week or so." Alex looked up to see if James had come yet. Instead, he saw Dan driving by in a black BMW. Alex's wheel of curiosity began turning. "Have you talked to Dan since yesterday?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Alex decided that he might as well tell her. "I saw him at the club last night. I was wondering if maybe he saw us."

"He did," Kate admitted. "He confronted me about it when I got home. He still wants me back."

"Do you want him back?" Alex asked.

Kate sighed in distress. "I don't know. Sometimes I want Dan, and sometimes I want you. I can't make up my mind. I'm confused."

Alex frowned. What was Dan doing in Germany? Did he know Alex was here? Just then, James Sprintz and his father pulled up in a silver SUV. James stuck is head out the window and called to Alex in his heavy German accent.

"Oi, Alex! Let's go!"

"Look, I'll talk to you when I come home," Alex said. He hung up and rolled his suitcase over to the SUV. He put his suitcase in the trunk and climbed into the middle seats.

"How've you been, Alex," James asked. "I haven't heard from you in ages."

"I've been alright. How about you?"

"Fantastic."

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place, Mr. Sprintz," Alex said politely.

"No problem. It's the last I could do since you saved James from Point Blanc Academy."

"It won't be for long though. The HJ recruiters pick me up tomorrow."

"You shouldn't be doing this," Mr. Sprintz said. "You are much too young. You are only James' age."

"I really don't have a choice."

Half an hour later, the SUV stopped outside a medieval castle. The electronic, iron gates opened, and the SUV began up the long path.

"This is what I call home," James said.

Alex gaped at him, then at the castle, then back at James. "You live here?!"

"Yeah," James shrugged. "It's the lifestyle of a multi-billionaire."

The SUV stopped in front of the marble steps to the grand entrance. The heavy oak doors opened, and a butler walked out. Alex got out of the vehicle and went for his suitcase.

"Let Henrik get it," James said.

"I can carry it myself," Alex argued.

"Look, Brit boy, it's my house – my rules. Henrik will get your luggage. Come on. I want to give you a tour of the house."

"House?! You call _that_ a _house?!_ It's a bloody _mansion!_" Alex cried.

"Whatever, come on."


	4. Safe

**Sorry it took me so long...**

* * *

That night, Alex prepared himself for when the recruiters would pick him up. He laid his HJ (_Hitler-Jugend_ or Hitler Youth) uniform on the dresser. It looked the same as it had in his history text book: tan button-up shirt, black belt, black scarf, hip pistol holster, dagger holster, tan cap, and the HJ flag wrapped around the left upper arm. The more he looked at the uniform, the more he wanted to run back to London. Alex took out his gadgets to get his mind off the uniform. He laid all the gadgets on the bed. The contacts – Alex would need them all the time. No one could know that he didn't have blue eyes. He tucked the case into the pocket of the black shorts that he had to wear with the uniform. He clasped the swastika pendant around his neck. Next was the modified cell phone. Alex wasn't too sure what to do with it. Would he be allowed a cell phone? He left it on his bedside table. He'd figure out something later. Alex took the shoelaces out of his combat boots and began debating which shoelaces he should replace the normal ones with. The stretching ones would be great if Alex was in a tough situation and needed an escape. The C-4 ones would be really handy too. Then Alex thought of using one of each.

_That'd look dumb,_ Alex thought. _Two different colored shoelaces…_

Then he had an idea. Alex laced the C-4 shoelaces into his combat boots. Then he placed one stretching shoelace in each boot. That way, he had all of them at the same time in the same place. Now for the pen… It was so random. Where could he put a random pen? Alex decided to just throw it in the suitcase. He'd take it out if he needed it.

Alex sat down on the bed and sighed. He was so excited to see his old friend again, but he had to leave the next day. He looked down at his watch. It was ten o' clock. He should go to sleep soon. He would need his energy tomorrow. Alex lay down, but sleep wouldn't come to him. He could never sleep before a mission. There was so much he worried about. There were so many things that could go wrong. Would Alex's act be convincing enough? Would his rusty German be enough to get him through this? Would he survive this mission? Would he be able to discover the Nazis' plan in time? Would he be able to contact MI6 in time? Would he ever see Chelsea again? Would he ever see Jack again? Or Kate? Alex suddenly wondered what Kate was doing right now. He wanted to call her, but decided against it. He sighed and buried his face in his pillow.

* * *

Kate walked into headquarters and headed toward the director's office. She had been out in the field longer than her shift lasted. She was following a lead that eventually led to another dead end. Maybe Director Ryan Albright would excuse her from working at the office. Kate was tired, and all she wanted to do was to go home and sleep. Just as she reached the locker room, an explosion burst from the Floor. Kate ran out onto the Floor to see what was going on. All the agents in the office scrambled frantically for the nearest exit. Director Albright was racing down the stairs from his private office with his gun in hand. Dan followed closely behind him. 

"What the hell is going on?!" Dan shouted over the chaos.

"They're after Kate," Ryan yelled back.

Kate's breath caught in her throat. Someone was after her. Who? Why? Ryan looked over and saw Kate standing in the middle of the Floor – out in the open, easy target.

"Kate! Get down!" he roared.

Kate was too petrified to obey orders. It was until gunfire erupted that she finally ducked down beneath a desk.

"Dan, get Kate out of here now. Take her home and don't leave until you're sure she's safe," Ryan ordered.

Dan grabbed Kate's arm and ran toward the field office. It was the only exit that wasn't under fire. They ran out of the building into the parking lot. More gunfire erupted. Dan pushed Kate behind a car and shielded her with his body.

"Kate, I'll hold them off. Take my keys and get the car. Pull the car up behind me." Dan handed Kate his keys and kissed her cheek. "Be careful."

"You too." Kate ducked behind the rows of cars and crept toward Dan's black Scion. She unlocked the door and opened it just wide enough for her to slide into the driver's seat. The gunfight less than twenty yards behind her was chaotically loud. Kate stuck the key in the ignition. She drew in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. Then she turned the ignition. She waited. Nothing happened. No one heard her. The car was running, and she was good to go. Kate slowly brought the car up behind Dan. She slid over to the passenger seat and honked the horn. Dan immediately sprang up and ran to the car. He jumped into the driver's seat and sped away. The hostiles were caught off guard, so Kate and Dan were able to get away safely.

Dan turned on the radio as he drove down the country roads toward Cornwall. Kate lived with her father in a small house in the little fishing village in Cornwall. Neither of the two teens talked for the hour drive to Kate's home. Once inside the house, Kate locked and bolted the door. Dan inspected the house to make sure it was secure and safe. Once he was satisfied, he stepped into Kate's room where she had just finished changing.

"You should get some sleep," Dan said.

Kate nodded. She hadn't spoken a word since they left headquarters. She was still scared. It hurt Dan to see the frightened expression on Kate's face. She used to be so full of energy. She used to carry the attitude that she could face anything this life threw in her way. Now, it didn't take much to scare her.

Dan sat next to Kate on the bed. He took her shoulders and gently pressed her to the bed. He kissed her gently and stroked her hair. "You're safe now," he whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow." Dan stood up and headed for the door.

"Don't leave," Kate whimpered. "Please, don't go."

"Kate, it's okay."

"No. It's not. Dan, this is the third attack on the agency in the past week. Each time, it's me they want. I don't feel safe anymore."

"Look, you're going to be fine. I promise," Dan said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. He took Kate's hand in his and kissed her shaking fingers.

Kate shook her head. "It's going to take more than that to convince me."

Dan smiled. The one thing that hadn't changed about Kate was that she was as stubborn as ever. "What's it going to take?"

"Stay with me, please. I feel safe with you."

"Okay." Dan lay down beside Kate and put his arms around her. He watched the sky outside darken through the curtains of Kate's window. It didn't take long for Kate to fall asleep in Dan's arms. Dan closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face. So Kate _did_ love him.

* * *

Alex paced nervously across the foyer. His suitcase, packed and ready to go, sat next to the door. Alex had been too nervous to eat any breakfast. Now it was nearly ten, and he was hungry. Why hadn't the recruiters come yet? It's not that Alex was anxious to join the HJ, but he got edgy when things don't go as planned. It made him worry. 

"Alex, why don't you eat something," James said between mouthfuls of toast. "You didn't eat breakfast this morning."

Alex sighed. "I know. I'm hungry, but I'm too nervous to eat."

"Come on, eat. You'll need your energy. They'll come to get you eventually."

"Yeah…" Alex followed James into the kitchen and took a piece of toast from the platter on the counter. He was glad that the Sprintzs' cook decided not to make anything fancy. Alex wouldn't be able to eat much, and he didn't want to be rude. He just felt sick. Just then, Alex's cell phone rang. He felt a little happier when caller ID displayed "Mr. Smithers."

"Hey, Smithers," Alex greeted.

"Hey, Alex. Did the HJ pick you up yet?"

Then the Sprintzs's house phone rang. "I'll get that," James called to his father.

"No," Alex answered. "Why?"

"That's strange. They were supposed to pick you up an hour ago."

"I know. I'm a little worried."

"Well, you know what to do if you're in trouble. Send us a distress signal and we'll get you out of there ASAP."

Alex sighed. "That's what Mr. Blunt always says, but he never comes when I send the signal."

"This time will be different, Alex. We trust you full-heartedly. Well…at least I do. You'll be just fine, I promise."

"MI6 has never kept a promise to me."

"Alex, we have tact teams positioned all around Germany. Once you send the distress signal, they'll be with you in fifteen minutes or less."

"Sure," Alex said reluctantly.

"Good luck, my boy."

"Thanks." Alex hung up the phone, feeling gloomier than he had when he woke up this morning. He was desperate for a feeling of safety.


	5. Black Box

When Dan woke up that morning, Kate was lying curled up in his arms. It was just then that he noticed a blue, purple, and white braided cord around Kate's neck. Dan took the cord in his fingers and pulled it out of Kate's shirt. Instead of a pendant hanging on the end, there was a small, silver zip drive. Dan had never seen it before. It was different from all the other zip drives Kate had used in the office. What was on it? Why did Kate hide it under her shirt? Kate began to stir into waking. Dan gently tucked the drive and the cord into her shirt and slipped his arm around her waist. He bent his head down and kissed her neck.

"How did you sleep?" Dan asked.

"Okay."

Dan slowly kissed his way up from Kate's throat to her lips. Kate's hand slid around the back of his head as they kissed.

"Are you coming to headquarters today?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. I have to. I've got a new lead."

"Do you want me to work on it, so you can stay home?"

"No, I'll do it."

"Is it field or office?"

"Office. If I get any information, I'll probably have to get into the field."

"Okay. Get ready, and I'll drive you." Dan kissed Kate one more time and left the room.

Kate pulled the zip drive out and ran her fingers over it. She knew Dan had seen it. She really wished that he hadn't. She got up and got ready to go to the office. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a lavender long-sleeve shirt.

_Screw office dress code,_ Kate thought. She grabbed her backpack and shoes and headed out to Dan's car.

"Do you want breakfast?" Dan asked as Kate slid into the car and closed the door.

"No, I'll just get some at the office."

Dan smiled a little.

"What?" Kate asked.

"What what?"

"What are you smiling at?"

"I can't get used to you talking in two different accents."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Will you just drive already?!" she cried in a distinct American accent. "We're going to be late."

Dan started the car and headed off toward headquarters. They drove in silence for the hour-long drive. Dan stopped the car at a red light at a busy intersection two blocks from the office. Suddenly, another car came from nowhere and hit the little Scion head-on. Kate screamed as the metal crumpled from the impact. The other driver pulled out a gun and fired at the windshield. Dan grabbed Kate's shoulder, pulled her down, and ducked below the windshield.

"Kate, get out of the car and go to headquarters. There's a helicopter waiting on the roof to Dusseldorf. I need you to deliver something for me."

"Why me?"

"I'm stuck."

Kate looked up and saw that Dan's side of the dashboard had collapsed and was pinning his legs. Dan pulled a black box from his pocket and handed it to Kate. She took it and put it in her backpack.

"Hurry up and get out."

"But, Dan-"

"Just go. I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Kate got out of the car and ran toward headquarters. When she arrived at the building, she immediately went up to the roof where there was a helicopter waiting.

"Where's Agent Walker?" the pilot yelled over the noise of the propellers.

"He was in an accident. I'm going in his place." Suddenly, a bullet flew through the pilot's open door and struck his neck. The pilot fell out of the helicopter and onto the cement landing pad.

Kate quickly scrambled into the pilot's seat and closed the doors. A stream of bullets hit the bulletproof glass. Kate jammed on a headset and lifted the helicopter off the landing pad into the air. Within a minute, she was flying off toward Germany.

"Agent Carson, come in," the director's voice said through Kate's headset.

"Dad, it's me."

"Kate?! What are you doing flying that helicopter?! Where are Agents Carson and Walker?!"

"Dan was in a crash on the way here. He said he had to make a delivery. He gave it to me and said to take it to Dusseldorf. I don't even know who I'm supposed to give this thing to."

"Have you looked inside the box?"

"No."

"Good. Don't. What happened to Agent Carson?"

"Someone shot him just as I got up here."

"Oh God. Look, Kate, that package is for Alex Rider. I'm going to text you the address. Make sure that he gets it and tell him that he'll need it in case of an emergency. We have a tact team stationed in Dusseldorf. Do you know where?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Land there. Find Agent Milo Garcia and he'll tell you what to do."

"Okay."

"Call me when you get there."

"Sure."

* * *

It was noon by the time the HJ recruiter came. Alex had expected a big, tough drill sergeant. But instead, a girl in a white miniskirt and pale green T-shirt stood in the doorway. She was blonde-haired and blue-eyed. Alex felt awkward in his HJ uniform. 

"Change out of your uniform," the girl said in German. "We don't want to raise any suspicion."

Alex went back to his room and changed into khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt. Then he left and piled his suitcase into the girl's car.

"What's your name?" Alex asked as the girl began driving.

"That's not important."

Alex studied the girl's face. It was familiar. Her blonde hair was freshly dyed. She must have rushed because the roots were still dark. Alex touched her hand.

"It's okay, Kate," Alex said in English.

Kate sighed. "You weren't supposed to know that I'm here. I'm just delivering a package, then I'm out of here. It's a black box. It's in my backpack. And I'm supposed to tell you that you'll need it in case of an emergency."

Alex opened Kate's backpack and pulled out the box. He opened it, then closed it immediately. He leaned back and sighed in despair. In his three years as a spy, he thought he had seen everything. It wasn't until just now that he had truly plunged deep into the world of espionage. He now understood just how important this mission was, and it made him feel sicker than he already was.


	6. A Little Gadget

**The mystery of the black box is unveiled!! _gasp!_**

* * *

"Alex, what is it?" 

"Just a gadget."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not important."

Within an hour, they reached a camp out in the country. Alex and Kate got out of the car, and Alex grabbed his suitcase from the trunk. Here he was. It's now or never. Kate put her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"You'll be alright, won't you?"

Alex nodded. Their eyes connected and held each other's gaze for a moment. The next minute, they had their arms around each other, kissing like they would never see each other again. For all Alex knew, he might never see Kate again.

"Promise me you'll come home," Kate murmured.

"I don't know, Kate, I really don't."

"I won't let you go until you promise."

_Fine by me,_ Alex thought. No matter how much he wanted to stay with Kate, he'd have to go eventually. Alex kissed Kate one more time and let her go.

"I have to go."

"Alex-" Kate threw her arms around Alex's neck.

"It's okay. I'll come back. I promise."

Kate reluctantly released Alex and watched him walk toward the barracks. Alex felt empty inside as he walked away. He wanted to look back at Kate one last time, but he knew that if he did, he'd never be able to go forward again.

_Great,_ Alex thought. _A fourth try for love, a fourth failure. That must be a record. Maybe I should just give up._

Alex stuck his hand in his pocket and ran his fingers over the small black box. He was glad that Kate didn't know what was in it. Just thinking about it made his blood run cold. If the need arose, would Alex have the courage and strength to do what he had to?

* * *

Kate arrived back at headquarters and immediately went down to the Floor. Agent Milo Garcia, an American, followed her down. 

"Kate," Andrea Harrington called from her workstation. "Ryan wants to see you."

Milo sat down at his workstation across from Kate's and began his work. Kate went up the stairs to the director's office.

"Kate, how did it go?" Ryan asked.

"Fine," Kate answered, taking the blue contacts out of her eyes and disposing them in the trash bin.

"Did Alex know it was you?"

"No," Kate lied.

"Are you sure?"

Kate nodded.

Ryan held up a satellite photograph. Kate grabbed it out of his hands and studied it. She and Alex were standing by the barracks with their arms around each other, kissing.

"It was just for the scene," Kate said, fumbling for the first lie she could think of.

"Kate."

Kate sighed and flopped down in a chair. "He figured it out."

"You lied to me. Why couldn't you lie to him?"

"I'm sick of lying to him, Dad. I can't do it anymore."

"You joined this agency instead of lying low because you wanted to protect Alex. To do that, I suggest that you put as much distance as you can between yourself and him. You can't protect him if he knows who you are. The more time you spend with Alex, the closer he'll be to finding out. It won't be too hard for him to go from Kate Cameron to Camryn Albright."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Dad, Alex can keep a secret. He's a spy for crying out loud! He knows to keep his mouth shut. We can make it work."

"We'll be risking too much. You know that."

"That's not the only reason."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Just because you like Dan better than Alex doesn't mean that I do too."

"It's not that I like Dan more than Alex. I just think that Dan could do a better job protecting you."

"I don't need anyone to protect me!" With that, Kate stormed out of the office. She grabbed her backpack off her desk and headed out to finish her field shift. She went to the locker room, changed, and left the office. She put a signal scrambler on her cell phone and threw away her transmitter. Kate drove to the fishing village in Cornwall that she now called home. She parked by the fish market and got out of the car. She went down to the dock and climbed onto her father's yacht. She lay down on the floor of the yacht, sticky with salt, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting the hot afternoon sun beam down on her skin. The light ocean breeze blew over her. This is what she needed – peace and quiet.

But then, Kate began wondering what was in that box that she had given to Alex. Whatever it was, it scared him. Her dad had said that it was something that Alex would need in case of an emergency. Kate shook her head. She was getting so worked up about it. It was probably just a transmitter so Alex could signal the agency for help if he needed it. Then again, the package had come from Dan. He wasn't necessarily Alex's biggest fan. Kate began to worry again. What was that thing?! It was working Kate's last nerve. Then suddenly, the answer hit her between the eyes.

"Oh, God," Kate moaned. Not that. Alex wasn't ready for it. Kate got up. She had to find Dan. She turned around to leave the yacht and ran head-on into Dan.

"Hey, I thought I might find you here."

Kate stumbled back in shock and a bit of fear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"How did you know I was here?"

"You come here all the time."

"What was in that box? The one you asked me to give to Alex?"

"It's just a little gadget for emergencies."

"Dan, what is it?" Kate demanded.

"It's nothing you should worry about, Kate. Besides, I think you can guess what it is. It doesn't take rocket science to figure it out. It's a spy thing."

"I swear to God, Dan, if he-"

"Kate, relax. Alex will be fine. He can handle himself."

"If he'll be fine, why did you give him a-"

"Just taking precautions. You never know what's going to happen."

"God, Dan. I really hate you right now."

Dan took Kate's hand. "Aw, come on, you don't mean that."

Kate pulled away and glared at him. "I'm serious. I _really_ hate you right now."

* * *

That night, Alex lay in his bunk turning the box over and over in his hands. He sat up and opened the box again. He pulled out a small button. It matched the other buttons on his uniform. Why did they give him this? He wasn't ready for it. He couldn't do it. 

If a spy was ever caught by the enemy, he would be tortured for information and answers. In an attempt to stop the torture, a spy may let his tongue slip involuntarily. That could cost the spy his life, his mission, and sometimes, even his country. This was a way to get out of it. Most spies on extremely important international missions are given a little gadget to get them out of a situation if they're caught – a suicide capsule.


	7. Faith

It was the third day of training. Alex passed to the top ranks without a problem. The other HJ boys liked him too. Alex liked the boys that shared his quarters. They were nothing like Alex had expected. They were nothing like the men in the SAS. There was a fourteen-year-old named Hanh Kiel. He was a small boy, still waiting for his miracle growth spurt. Saban Hurst was sixteen, slim, tall, and a vampire fanatic. He told the best vampire stories Alex had ever heard. Loritz Ramsden was the same age as Alex. He didn't talk much, but when he did speak, everyone in the room laughed. This boy was meant for stand-up comedy. And of course, like normal teenage boys, they talked about sports, cars, and girls – especially girls.

"I'm too short to get a girl," Hanh said sadly. "All the pretty girls are taller than me."

"Don't worry. You'll grow," Saban said. "My girlfriend is fifteen. Here, I have a picture." Saban pulled a photograph from under his pillow and passed it around.

"She's pretty," Alex commented.

"Yeah, pretty hot," Saban sighed. "What about you, Loritz?"

Loritz shook his head. "Girls say I'm too quiet."

"Then talk some more," Hanh said. "You're a riot and comedy show rolled into one. I'm sure there are plenty of girls who would want to date you if they knew your personality."

"Alex?" Loritz prompted.

Alex shrugged. "There's this girl I'm crazy about, but we're not dating…yet."

"What's her name? What does she look like?" Saban asked.

Alex pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Kate had just recently sent a picture to Alex of her newly dyed blonde hair and fake blue eyes. He pulled up the picture and passed it around.

Loritz whistled. "I didn't know God made girls like that."

"Her name is Kate. She's nineteen," Alex said.

Hanh laughed a little. "My dad always said to go for the older girls."

Alex took his phone back and tucked it into his pocket. "She'll be coming to see me tomorrow before I leave for Berlin."

"Lucky," Loritz said. "Well, we should get to bed. Tomorrow's the big day when our top cadets leave to meet the Fuhrer."

"Yeah," Alex muttered, lying down on his bunk. He and Saban would be going to Berlin tomorrow afternoon to meet Hitler reincarnate. On the plus side, Kate would be coming to see him.

* * *

Kate hurriedly packed up her bag and headed for the front door. Ryan stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie, don't forget this again," he said, tossing a Glock handgun to Kate as she ran out the door.

"Bye, Dad!" Kate suddenly bumped into Dan on her way to her car.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dan asked. "I just came by to see you."

"I'm headed off to Germany," Kate said, quickly brushing passed Dan.

"Kate, you're not still mad at me, are you?"

Kate stopped for a minute. Then she turned around. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Be reasonable."

"You hate Alex."

"Yeah, I don't like him, but I'm not trying to kill him."

"You're just saying that."

"Will you just get over it?!"

"You're one to speak!" Kate shouted. "I love Alex. I want you out of my life. Get that through your head, Dan."

"Come on, Kate-"

Kate unlocked the gun and aimed it at Dan's heart. "Get out of here. I don't want to see you anymore."

"If I don't, will you shoot me? You couldn't do it."

"Yeah, you're right, but I can do this." Kate turned the gun on herself and pressed it to her temple.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm desperate to get you out of my life. I want you to leave me alone. I want you to leave Alex alone."

Dan felt as thought he had been shot through the heart. He couldn't believe that Kate could be so cold to him.

"You said you felt safe with me," Dan said.

"Not anymore." Kate locked the gun and tucked it into its holster. "Just get out of here." She opened the passenger door of her car and threw her backpack inside.

"You're going to Germany to get away from me, right?" Dan asked.

"That's one of the reasons."

"Kate, don't-"

"Will you just get over it?" Kate climbed into the driver's side and headed to the landing field.

* * *

The next morning, Kate got up early to go see Alex at the training camp. Just as she was on her way out the door of the base, Milo stopped her.

"Where do think you're going, Agent Cameron?"

"Just starting my field shift a little earlier."

Milo shook his head. "Very convincing," he said sarcastically. "For as long as I've known you, it'll take a lot more than that to convince me. You're going to see Alex, aren't you?"

Kate raised her eyebrow at him. "How did you know?"

"Oh, please. I trained you for God's sake. I know what's going through your mind. I think it's safe to say that I know you better than your own father does."

"Then again, my father left me for three years."

"Your father gave me orders to look after you and make sure that you don't get into any trouble. And if I let you go right now, you're going to get into more trouble than you can handle."

"I'm just going to see Alex."

"That's not all."

"What do you mean?"

"I know exactly what you're going to do, and I can't let you go through with it."

"Come on, Milo. You've known me for how many years now? You know you can trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to have to fly you back to your father in a coffin."

"You did a great job of training me, Milo. The CIA didn't think I'd survive more than a few weeks. It's been three years. I'll be fine. Permission to leave, sir?"

Milo sighed. He'd known Kate since she was fourteen and had just started working for the CIA. He had trained her and prepared her for the tough job she had to face. Now this would be a test of just how well Milo had trained the young girl.

"Permission granted."

"Thank you." Kate opened the door and stepped out.

"Camryn."

Kate stopped and turned around. It had been so long since anyone had called her by her real given name.

"You've always been like a little sister to me. So just…just don't die. Please."

Kate nodded. "Yes, sir." She turned and headed for her car.

Milo had a terrible feeling as he watched the teenager drive away. He had a younger sister who died when a madman broke into her elementary school and killed her along with a few other young students. When Milo was assigned to train Camryn, he swore to himself that he would never see her die. He vowed to protect her like he would his own sister. Milo knew he made a mistake, letting the kid go off on her own. But it was too late. This could lose Milo his job, and Kate her life.

_"Come on, Milo, have some faith,"_ Camryn had said before the CIA sent her off on her first mission.

"Have faith," Milo whispered to himself. He trained the girl well. She knew what she was doing.

_"She's just a child!"_ Milo had shouted at the CIA director.

_"All children grow up. You can't protect her forever, Agent Garcia,"_ the director had argued back. Half an hour later, Camryn was off to London to be sent to MI6. Then she would be sent into Scorpia.

Kate was grown up now. She could take care of herself. Milo knew this, but he still didn't feel right.


	8. Dark

Alex's heart raced with excitement when he saw Kate's car pull up to the barracks. Kate climbed out of the car and threw herself into Alex's arms. Alex gazed at her blissfully, taking in her beautiful face.

"How are you doing without me?" Alex asked. He felt awkward speaking to Kate in German.

"Okay. I'm scraping by," Kate replied as she played with one of the buttons on Alex's uniform.

Alex gulped nervously. Did she know what it was? Hopefully not. But she seemed so fixated on it…

"Kate, are you okay? You seem a bit spacey."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Um, Alex…"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"What is it?" Alex asked, lowering his voice. "You can tell me."

Kate fixed her fake blue eyes on Alex's. "You don't need to use this," she whispered, reverting back to English and tugging gently on the button on Alex's uniform.

Alex's heart sank in his chest. So she _did_ know. "It's okay. It's something we all have to face – occupational hazard."

"Alex, this capsule is from Dan. We both know that he's not exactly your biggest fan. There's probably more than just cyanide in here."

Alex sighed. "I know. That's why I threw it away."

Kate's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Alex nodded. "I made a promise to you. I said that I'd come back home. I plan to keep that promise."

"Thank you," Kate said, beginning to relax. She laid her head on Alex's chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart.

* * *

"She doesn't want me around," Dan argued.

"I don't care," Ryan shot back. "I know that you are more than capable of protecting my daughter."

"Kate can take care of herself. The last person she wants looking out for her is me."

Ryan slid his hands over his balding head. "I can't believe Milo lost track of her. I can't believe he let her go dark without warning us first."

_"I'm really sorry, sir,"_ Milo had said earlier. _"I didn't see her at the base this morning. I checked the lot, and her car was gone. I tried to contact her, but she's gone dark."_

"Alright, Dan, get ready to leave. I'm sending you over to Germany to find Kate. When you find her-"

"With all due respect, Mr. Albright, I don't think that would be a good idea. I wouldn't doubt that Kate would rather put a bullet in my brain right now."

"Goddamnit, Dan! Just shut up and listen to me!"

"I'm only saying this because I want Kate to stay focused on her assignment. Once she sets her sights on something, she doesn't let it go until she gets it. If she sees me, she'll be distracted. It'd be more dangerous for her."

"Agent Walker, this is an order," Ryan growled.

Dan sighed in defeat. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Alex was nervous and excited at the same time. He couldn't believe that he was sitting in the same room as the Fuhrer. He knew the Fuhrer reincarnate was a fake, but he looked exactly like Adolph Hitler. There were one hundred of the HJ's top cadets sitting in the room. Alex looked over at Saban. The sixteen-year-old had his eyes fixed on the Fuhrer in awe and reverence. When Alex really began to think about it, he felt sick. All the people in this room were Nazis. They believed that their race – the Aryan race – was superior to all others. On top of that, all these men and boys were all willing to kill to prove their point.

"Did you hear that?!" the boy to Alex's left, Rudolph, whispered excitedly, nudging Alex's side. "There are girls in the HJ now too! They're arriving tomorrow."

_Oh wonderful,_ Alex thought grimly. Suddenly, he wondered why Kate had bleached her hair and wore those blue contacts. Did she know about the HJ recruiting girls? No, she couldn't know. _It's just for cover so she won't be targeted,_ Alex told himself. Targeted… Was Kate staying in Germany? What was she doing here anyway?

_"I'm coming to see you tomorrow,"_ Kate had said the day before.

_"What for?"_

_"I miss you too much. I need to see you again."_

Alex frowned. He had a feeling that Kate was up to more than she let on. He needed to make sure. He had to call her once he got the chance. Something just didn't feel right.

* * *

Milo waited anxiously by the phone. When it rang, he dove for it. "Hello?"

"Agent Garcia, any word from Agent Cameron yet?" Ryan asked.

"No, not yet, sir."

"I'm sending over Agent Walker. He'll help find her."

"Thank you, sir." Milo hung up the phone. He sighed, then eyed the phone. He wondered if he had enough time to warn Kate. She'd already gone dark, so it was probably impossible to contact her. Milo dialed her cell phone number anyway.

"This is Kate Cameron. Leave a message."

Milo decided to leave a message just in case. "This is Milo. Your father's looking for you. He knows that you've gone off the radar. He's sending Dan over here to look for you. Be careful." Milo hung up the phone. He just knew this was going to go bad.

* * *

The Nazis were based in an abandoned training camp just outside of Berlin. Alex sat on his bunk turning his phone over and over in his hand. His phone had been tagged for extra security. He didn't have a scrambler, so he had no way of contacting Kate. It made him nervous.

It was well passed midnight – time for Alex to do his job. Alex climbed out of his bunk, fully dressed in his HJ uniform, black combat trousers, and a black jacket to keep out the night chill. He quickly laced up his combat boots and crept out of the barracks. All was dark outside. But there was a light on in the commander's barrack. Alex knew that the Fuhrer was also staying there.

Alex frowned, knowing that there would be traps all around the commander's barrack to protect the Fuhrer. He needed the schematics of the camp and the barracks. He knew exactly where to get them – the guards' tower. Alex crouched down and crept to the base of the guards' tower. He took a hairpin from his pocket and began working it into the lock. He had taken the pin out of Kate's hair earlier that morning. Suddenly thinking about Kate, Alex felt guilty about lying to her. He shook off the feeling as the lock clicked. Alex opened the door and stepped inside. He pressed his thumb to the back of the _swastika_ pendant that hung around his neck. Suddenly, Alex could see through the floors and walls. There were no guards at the base and no security cameras, so Alex began his accent up the stairs. Once he reached the top, Alex stared through the door of the observation balcony. There were three guards. One sat sleeping by the door. There were two patrolling the balcony. Alex took out his cell phone and dialed 9-9. Then he pressed his thumb to the back of the pendant again to deactivate the contact lenses. He reached for the doorknob but before he touched it, it swung open. The sleeping guard had wakened for a bathroom break. Alex quickly aimed the phone and pressed 9 a third time. The guard gasped and passed out. Alex caught him as he fell. He gently laid the guard on the floor and dragged him into a corner. He took the guard's laces out of his boots and secured his wrists and ankles. Alex closed the door so that the crack was just wide enough for Alex to see. When another guard passed by the door, Alex leaped out and clamped his hand over the guard's mouth and pulled him through the door. He shut the door quietly. He pulled the sleeve of his jacket over his right hand and held it over the guard's mouth. He curled his left arm around the guard's neck, cutting off the carotid artery, which carries blood and oxygen to the brain. After a bit of a struggle, the guard passed out. Alex dragged him into the corner and secured his wrists and ankles. Alex took the guard's ski mask out of his pocket and slipped on. He took out the fountain pen and pulled the cap off. He crept out onto the balcony and kept his eyes open for the last guard. He finally caught up to the third guard. Alex twisted the fountain pen, firing the nib into the guard's neck. He waited for the sodium pentothal to take effect.

"Get me the schematics of the camp and the barracks," Alex said.

The guard grunted and obeyed Alex's command. He pulled a PDA from his pocket and handed it to Alex.

"Tie yourself up tightly and sit still," Alex said as he headed back through the door and down the stairs. He went back outside the tower and sat down on the grass with his back leaning against the brick wall. He studied the schematics of the camp. The commander's barrack was booby trapped out the wazoo. The traps were activated by infrared beams that crisscrossed around the building. There was a control center on the other side of the camp. Alex could disable the infrared beams. He stood up and ran off into the dark.


	9. Stupid Enough

Milo slouched down in his chair. He rubbed the red marks on his wrists were he had been bound to the chair. He was still panting, trying to catch his breath. His head was still on fire from the neuroinflammatory drugs he had been injected with. What did Ryan Albright think he was doing? Dan Walker was the last person who should have been sent here to find Kate. This gave Milo another thing to worry about. He knew that Kate and Dan had a history, but things didn't work out in the end. He was afraid Dan might end up killing Kate instead of saving her. Milo didn't want to tell Dan what Kate was doing and where she was going. But the pain was too much for the twenty-seven-year-old to handle. 

Milo tried to push himself out of the chair but collapsed back in it. The pain hadn't completely subsided yet. He was still weak.

_I'm sorry, Kate,_ Milo apologized silently. He didn't have any means of warning Kate.

* * *

_What am I getting myself into?_ Kate asked herself as she drove back to the apartment. She was wearing a black button-up T-shirt and black pants. The HJ flag was wrapped around her left upper arm. If she was caught, she'd be killed. If the Nazis caught her, they'd kill her. If the Black Ops caught her, she'd be tried for treason, then killed. Then she reminded herself why she was doing this. She was doing this to make sure that Alex was safe. Kate had planted a transmitter on Alex's cell phone, so if he sent a distress signal to MI6, Kate would get the signal too. MI6 would never get to Alex in time anyway. On the other hand, Kate could. 

Kate parked her car at the side of the street and slung her messenger back over her shoulder. She went inside the building and climbed the stairs to her apartment on the second floor. When she arrived at her apartment, she found a hairpin sticking out of the lock. Only an amateur would leave the pin in the lock. Kate looked around and found herself alone. She pulled the Glock out of her messenger bag and attached the silencer. She stepped cautiously into the apartment and did a check of the entire place. It was empty. Nothing was out of place. Kate finally lowered the gun. How weird was that? Someone had broken into her apartment but didn't steal or destroy anything. And the apartment was empty. Suddenly, a gun clicked.

"Drop the gun."

Kate raised her hands in the air in surrender.

"Put the gun down and turn around."

Kate smirked. "Nice try." She spun around and fired. The bullet whizzed an inch above Dan's ducking head.

"What the hell are you trying to do?! I told you to put the gun down! Damnit, girl, you don't listen to orders, do you?"

"A rogue agent never listens to orders."

Dan stood up, never taking the gun away from Kate.

"You're getting a little careless, Dan," Kate said. "You left the hairpin in the lock."

"I meant to leave it there. I made it look like amateur work. I knew you would think you could take on an amateur and march right on in."

"Where were you hiding? I searched the whole place, and it was clean."

"I was out in the hall just around the corner. I waited for you to finish your check and let down your guard."

"Smart. Remind me to get a stupid boyfriend next time." Kate then pulled off her signature move. She dropped to the floor and fired.

Dan leaped out of the way just in time and dove behind a wall. "I've seen every move you've got, Kate, so don't bother. Just put the gun down, and we can talk."

"I don't want to talk," Kate said, aiming her gun at the wall. She wondered if she could shoot through the drywall. _Oh hell, what have I got to lose?_ Kate fired two shots through the wall.

"Nice try, hun," Dan called. "I'm gone."

Kate ran around the wall. Where did he go? Kate's bedroom door stood wide open. The window was open and the curtains flapped in the night breeze. Kate sighed. She locked the gun and tossed it onto the bed. She turned to leave the room. The next thing she knew, she was the floor. Dan sat on her hips and pinned her shoulders to the floor.

"Gotcha," he said, smiling and chuckling playfully. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and sweet smile suddenly seemed so innocent.

Kate shook the thought out of her head. She brought her legs up and wrapped her ankles beneath Dan's chin. She slammed him down to the floor with her legs and sat up. She jumped on him, grabbing his throat with both hands. She glared angrily at him, but she couldn't bring herself to squeeze the air out of him. She took her hands off his neck and punched the floor beside his head. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly. She cursed herself for not being able to kill him. Then she felt Dan's fingers caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes and gazed into his clear blue eyes. Nineteen years of absolute perfection lay beneath her smiling. Kate couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and stormed out of the bedroom.

"Kate, where are you going?" Dan called after her. He caught up to her in the living room and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly against him and kissed her. Kate couldn't resist. She let herself melt in Dan's arms as he kissed her.

"You miss me," Dan accused in a jocular tone.

"What?"

"You still love me. Don't deny it."

Kate turned her eyes away. Dan was right.

"Kate, why are you so afraid of taking me back?"

Kate's heart skipped a beat. "I'm afraid you'll hurt me again." Keeping her safe wasn't the only reason why she and Dan had broken up.

"Oh my God, that was years ago. I thought you would have forgotten by now."

"What? Do you really think I'd forget something like that? That's the worst direction to take a first relationship."

"Look, I'm sorry. You know I am. I thought you'd get over it though."

"Get over it?! You went away on a mission for two weeks, and I was worried as hell for you! You came back and told me everything was fine. Then three months later, some girl turns up claiming that she's pregnant with your child!"

"Kate-"

"And to make it worse, the DNA tests results confirmed that it _was_ your kid!"

"Are you done now?"

Kate sighed and pushed herself away from Dan. She sat down on the couch and massaged her temples. Dan sat down beside her.

"You didn't even bother to tell me about it," Kate said. "You kept it from me for three months."

"I was too scared to tell you," Dan replied defensively.

Kate shot him a murderous look. "Are you trying to justify your actions?"

"Kate, I was seventeen. I was stupid. I wanted sex."

"Yeah, and you completely forgot about the girl sitting at home crying for you and wondering if you were still alive."

"God, you make me sound like such a horrible person."

"After we broke up, you didn't try to make things right. You just acted like I didn't exist anymore. You acted like nothing had happened."

"I wasn't around enough to be able to make things up to you. I was too busy tracking down a bunch of creeps who were trying to get their hands on you. By the time I had the courage and time to face you, you were off to London. And then there was Alex, and-" Dan stopped short. Just the thought of Kate and Alex together made his heart want to tear in half.

Kate laid her hand on Dan's arm.

"Do you know why I hate Alex so much?"

"Why?"

"He's everything I've always wanted to be. Smart, strong, brave, faithful. I knew he was the kind of guy who would never hurt you. He's perfect. I wanted to be perfect for you. But I knew it was too late to get you back. You fell in love with Alex and forgot about me."

"I didn't forget you, Dan. I still thought about you sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Dan challenged. "I thought about you all the time. I stayed up late nights wondering what things would be like if I hadn't made such a stupid mistake. I wondered what my life would be like knowing that you loved me instead of _him_." By _him_, he meant Alex. "A part of me died when you went to London. I had a feeling that I'd never see you again. But all this time, my love for you has stayed alive."

Kate bit down hard on her lip. She felt like crying. How could someone who had hurt her so terribly suddenly make her feel so guilty?

"Camryn-"

"Camryn is dead," Kate interrupted. "I'm Kate now."

Dan circled his arms around Kate's slim body. "Be Camryn for me, please. Just for a little while." He ran his fingers through her bleached hair and kissed her.

Kate silently cursed herself for still being in love with the boy who had broken her heart. Dan suddenly pulled away.

"You're not with Alex, are you?"

Kate shook her head.

Dan sighed. "I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. It really screwed us up. I mean, you probably hate me now."

"Dan, I don't hate you."

"Are you sure?" Dan asked with a smile. "You tried to shoot me – more than once."

Kate shot him a mischievous smile. "What? Can't a girl shoot at a guy and still be attracted to him?"

Dan held Kate's hand in his. "Camryn, I want to start over with you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I was just really stupid."

Kate smiled. "Stupid enough for me."


	10. The Fuhrer's Plan

Alex reached the control center without too much problem. He pressed his thumb to the pendant around his neck and searched the building for people. There was no one there. He was lucky. Suddenly, someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?"

Alex jumped and nearly screamed. He swore he was going to have a heart attack. He tore off the ski mask angrily. "Saban! God, you scared the living crap out of me!"

"You shouldn't be out here, you know," Saban said, frowning.

"Yeah, I know."

"Come on. We should get back to the barracks."

Alex sighed. "Sure." Just as Alex passed Saban, he saw a glint of silver in Saban's hand. _Damnit,_ Alex cursed. Saban lashed out at Alex with the knife at the same time that Alex struck the boy's neck. Saban gasped then passed out. Alex opened the door of the control center and dragged Saban inside. He tied Saban and gagged him and laid him in the corner. He sat down in the swivel chair and began trying to figure out what to do. Everything was labeled, but it was all in German. Alex wished that he had concentrated a little more when he studied German. He could speak the language fluently, but his reading was a bit shaky. Alex glanced at the unconscious boy. He could wake Saban and force him to read out the labels. But then he had a better idea. He took out his cell phone and dialed 4-1-1. He scanned all the labels and sent them to Smithers. He sat back and waited for a reply. He crossed his fingers, hoping that Smithers would be able to get back to him quickly. Alex's phone vibrated. There was a new text message. Smithers had immediately translated the labels and sent the translations to Alex. Alex smiled. Now he knew what to do. He immediately went to work with the buttons, switches, and levers. Thanks to all the computer information Alex had to learn prior to his first mission, Operation Stormbreaker, he could now operate just about any type of computerized machinery. The security system was very complex, but Alex could get through it. Fifteen minutes later, Alex was still working through the security around the commander's barrack. Suddenly, a loud thumping broke Alex's concentration. Alex whirled around in the swivel chair. Saban had regained consciousness and was now stomping his feet on the wall.

"No one can hear you," Alex said. "We're too far from the barracks. There aren't any guards out here either."

Saban glared at Alex. He spun around on his rear and kicked Alex's chair. The chair rolled across the control center and slammed into the wall. Alex sighed angrily. He wished that he had saved the sodium pentothal for Saban. How could he be so stupid? Alex shook his head. He didn't know that Saban was watching and following him. He'd have to think of something else to keep the boy quiet and at least semi-peaceful. A list of options ran through Alex's mind as he stared at the sixteen-year-old boy bound and gagged on the floor. Alex frowned. He didn't want to hurt Saban. Saban was just an innocent but deluded kid. Alex had to knock him out again, and there was no way to do it without hurting the kid at least a little.

Alex grabbed Saban's arms and hauled him up to his feet. He pressed the ski mask over Saban's nose and mouth. Saban began squirming and writhing to get away. Alex pushed his forearm into Saban's lower back so that Saban was bending backward at a very slight angle. This way, he couldn't do much to fight Alex's grip. Alex pressed the ski mask down harder on the boy's face until he finally slipped into the unconsciousness from oxygen depravation. He laid him on the floor again. If Saban woke up again, Alex would have to suffocate him into unconscious again. He sat back in the swivel chair and went back to working the switchboards. This time, he couldn't concentrate. He felt so rotten. Suddenly, one of the screens caught Alex's eye. Alex rolled the chair over to the screen and studied it. It was a phone log of all the phones that were tagged. The text message that Alex had sent to MI6 showed up. Curious, Alex went into the program and began fiddling with it. Finally, he found a way to delete the phone log. He grabbed his phone and called Kate.

"Alex?"

"Hey, Kate."

"What's up?"

"Are you still in Germany?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Berlin. Alex, is something wrong?"

"No," Alex lied. "Look, I might need backup soon. Since you're closer to me than anyone else…"

"Of course. Just let me know."

"Okay."

"Alex, I tagged your phone earlier."

"What?"

"When you send a distress signal to MI6, I'll get the signal too. I'll be there first probably with a delta team. We can try to control the situation until MI6 gets to you."

"Thanks, Kate." Alex debated whether or not he should confront her about why she hasn't left Germany yet. "I thought you went back to England already."

"I was relocated to Berlin. It's my job to make sure you don't die."

Alex sighed with relief. He was glad to know that Kate wasn't involved with the HJ. "Hopefully, I'll be out by tomorrow. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you."

Alex hung up the phone, deleted the call log, and went back to work on the control panels. Within another ten minutes, the security system was completely shut off. Saban began to stir again. Alex wanted to scream in frustration. What was he going to do with this kid?! Killing him would be the easy solution, but Alex could never bring himself to do it.

_He tried to kill me,_ Alex thought, trying to justify the idea of killing Saban. Alex shook his head. Saban was just a kid. Alex took off his boots and pulled out the C-4 shoelaces. He laced the boots with the stretching shoelaces. He then hauled Saban over to the door. He tied the sixteen-year-old German to the doorknob and stepped outside.

"These are filled with C-4," Alex said, holding up the gray shoelaces. "I'm going to tie these to the other side of the doorknob. If anything goes wrong, I'll hit the detonator, blowing the control center and you with it."

Saban's eyes widened in horror as Alex spoke. Alex felt sorry for him. He was so young and naïve. Alex shut the door of the control center and locked it. He tucked the C-4-loaded shoelaces into his pocket and headed toward the commander's barrack. Although security was shut down, Alex was still careful as he approached the building. There could be an override that didn't show up on the schematics. Alex heard voices inside, but they were muffled through the thick, cement walls. He needed to find a way in. Blowing a hole in the wall would be the easy solution, but he'd give himself away. Alex looked up to see if there was a chimney he could use to get in. Lucky for him, there was one. Alex took the stretching shoelaces out of his boots and put in normal ones. He stretched out the laces and tied them together. He made a loop on one end to lasso around the chimney. He threw the rope up toward the chimney but missed. Alex cursed under his breath. This was going to be harder than he thought. The cowboys in his childhood movies made it look so easy. Alex pulled the rope down and threw it again. The loop caught the corner of the chimneystack and slipped off. Alex frowned. _Third time's the charm, _he thought. He threw the rope one more time. He drooped his head in defeat as the rope missed yet again. He considered going back to his bunk and sleeping, but he couldn't give up. It took Alex four more tries to finally get the rope around the chimneystack. He swore to himself because it just made him feel better. He gripped the rope tightly and began climbing up the side of the building. Once he was on top of the roof, he dropped the rope down the chimney. He shook his head, not believing what he was getting himself into. He grabbed the rope again and lowered himself down the chimney. Halfway down the chimney, he heard voices coming from inside the building. Alex stabilized himself between the walls of the chimney with his legs but never letting go of the rope.

"Will it work?" Commander Hans asked.

"Of course it will," the Fuhrer answered. "Everything is in place. Within two more days, I will have the entire German military under my control."

"What about the _Bundesnachrichtendienst_?"

Bundesnachrichtendienst (BND) was the Federal Intelligence Service of Germany.

The Fuhrer laughed. "They do not suspect a thing."

"Sir, may we review the plan? All of this is making me nervous."

Alex smiled to himself. This couldn't get anymore perfect.

"First, my HJ girls will infiltrate the military as nurses. Kulitz will impersonate a doctor from the Ministry of Health. He will tell everyone that the soldiers need to be vaccinated for a new virus found in South America. My nurses will inject all military personnel with a hallucinogenic drug. I will then make my appearance and brainwash all those military dogs. They will worship me and obey my every order. I will use the military to destroy the German government. Then I shall appoint myself dictator.

"Once I am dictator, I will destroy the governments of America, Britain, France, and Russia."

Alex suddenly felt sick. If he didn't do something, World War III would break out in two days. Just as Alex began to climb up, he heard an infant's shrill cry. He frowned. What was a child doing here? Alex waited and listened, but he heard nothing else besides the child's cry. He began climbing out of the chimney. Near the top, he heard a female's voice say, "I think someone is listening to us." Alex clambered out of the chimney, and scaled down the side of the commander's barrack. He sprinted across the camp to the soldier barracks. He took off his jacket and trousers and stuffed them into his suitcase. Lights began turning on outside. Guards would be coming soon to check the barracks. Alex quickly changed into a loose T-shirt and boxers. He silently thanked any superior deity that existed that there was no one else in the room. Alex went to the sink and wet his face and hair. He splashed warm water over his clothes. He pulled the shoelaces out of his combat boots and threw the boots into the corner of the room. Alex sat down in another corner and tied his ankles together. He gagged himself with a handkerchief and tied his wrists behind his back. Then he rammed his left cheekbone into the wall a few times until he could feel a bruise forming. He sat there for at least another fifteen minutes before the door of the room burst open.

"What the hell?!"


	11. Need To Know

**This chapter is kinda long-ish**

* * *

"What the hell?!"

Alex continued to struggle against the bonds and gag. One of the guards accompanying the commander untied Alex and took off the gag. Alex gasped for air as soon as the gag was removed.

"What happened?! Who did this?!" Commander Hans demanded.

Alex shook his head frantically. "I don't know. He was wearing a mask."

"Why didn't you yell for help?"

"I couldn't. He took Saban. He threatened to kill Saban if I called for help."

Commander Hans turned to the guard behind him. "Take Alex to my barrack. Keep him safe. And get him some ice for that bruise."

Alex stood up shakily and followed the guard back to the commander's barrack. As they jogged across the camp, gunfire erupted.

"Get down!" the guard commanded.

Alex went down on his stomach and covered his head and neck with his arms. The guard went down on a knee and aimed his rifle into the darkness. He fired three shots. There was a light _thump_ in the distance – hostile down.

"Let's go!" the guard yelled. Alex scrambled to his feet and raced toward the commander's barrack. Once inside, the guard looked Alex over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm okay, I think," Alex said.

The guard grabbed an ice pack and pressed it to Alex's cheek. "Hold this there."

Alex did as he was told.

"Alex, tell me what happened."

"A man came into the room. He had a mask on. He knocked Saban out. I tried to fight him, but he hit me first. He said if I caused any trouble, he'd kill Saban. He tied me up and put me in the corner."

"That's it?"

Alex nodded weakly. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he began to break down. "I jeopardized everything we've worked for."

The guard placed his hand on Alex's scruffy, blonde head. "Children weren't meant to be soldiers. Possibly spies, but not soldiers."

"I thought I was ready for this," Alex sobbed. "I want to fight."

The young guard sighed. "My brother was the same way. I was really happy for him when he enlisted for the HJ. He couldn't keep up with the training though."

"What happened to him?"

"He died during training – or at least, that's what we were told. But I know he was killed because he was weak."

Alex began shaking with fear.

"You're just like my brother."

"I'm sorry about what happened to him."

"Me too. Look, I'll try to get you a scout position. That way, you won't have to be on the battlefield."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Alex shook his head. "No, I want to fight. I don't want to be a coward and hide."

"Being a spy is not being a coward. It is being a patriot, but not on the frontlines."

"So a spy has a better job?"

The guard chuckled. "You're such a child. But yes, I would say so. You can fight, but you're not on the frontlines. You're working behind the scenes. And a child is the last thing anyone would suspect to be a spy."

Alex nodded and wiped away his tears. "Do you think I could do it?"

The guard raised an eyebrow. "Sure, with some training."

"Thanks, uh…"

"Derek."

"Thanks, Derek."

"Sure, kid," Derek said, ruffling Alex's already tangled hair. "Come on, you should get some sleep. There's a cot in the next room."

Alex followed Derek to the room and lay down on the cot. Derek closed the door and walked away. Alex dried the tears off his face. He smiled to himself. He was a good spy – an incredible spy actually. No one suspected anything of him. And he'd managed to stay alive for three years.

Alex closed his eyes and slipped into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

Kate rubbed her tired eyes and yawned. She'd been sitting in front of her laptop for hours now. She had long lost track of time. She turned off the computer and lay back against the pillows of the bed. Dan came into the bedroom and lay down beside Kate.

"You look tired," he murmured, stroking her hair. "You should sleep." He slipped his arms around Kate and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, but not with you," Kate replied, pushing him away.

"Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood right now."

Dan frowned. "You're still thinking about Alex, aren't you?"

Kate bit her lip as her face flushed bright red with embarrassment and guilt. Just her expression was answer enough.

"Whatever," Dan sighed. "I'll be in the living room. Yell if you need me. You probably won't, though; you have Alex." He got up and walked out of the room.

"Dan," Kate called after him, sitting up. But he didn't come back. She got up and went after him. "Dan, I'm sorry, but-"

"Don't be. I can't make you stop thinking about him. This is my fault. I did this to us. Besides, I think you're better off with Alex anyway."

Kate shook her head, almost laughing. She couldn't believe what Dan was doing. "Look, if you're trying to make me feel guilty for loving Alex, it's working."

"It is? Okay, then I'll take back that last thing I said about you being with Alex."

Just then, Dan saw something red wedged behind one of the couch pillows. He pulled it out. He turned around and held it up. "Kate, what is this?"

"The HJ flag," Kate said shamelessly. She held out her hand. "Here, I'll take that."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just give it back."

"What are you doing with the HJ? That's a Nazi group."

"Duh, tell me something I don't know. Will you just give it back?"

"After you tell me why you've suddenly become a Nazi."

"I'm not a freaking Nazi!"

"Yeah? You bleached your hair again. You've got blue contacts. And there's _this_." Dan waved the HJ armband in the air in front of Kate.

Kate didn't answer him.

"Kate, answer me."

"It's none of your business." Kate's hand flew out and grabbed the armband from Dan's fingers. She turned on her heel and went back to her bedroom. Just as she closed the door, Dan pushed it back open.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Leave me alone, Dan."

"Tell me why you've joined the HJ! That's a direct order, Agent Cameron!"

"Did you forget?" Kate smirked. "I'm a rogue. I don't take orders."

"Well, I'm not." Dan pulled his SigSauer 9mm pistol from its hip holster and aimed it Kate's chest.

"Who gave you orders to kill me?"

"Your father."

"What?"

"There are other reasons why you requested to be relocated to Berlin besides getting away from me. There's a reason why you went to Liaison Director for permission to dispatch to Berlin instead of your father. There are other reasons why you're here. Your father wants to know those other reasons. I'm here to get that information."

"Don't kid yourself. You wouldn't kill me even if you were ordered to by the President of the United States."

"Are you sure? I'm not a rogue." Dan unlocked the gun.

Kate reacted quickly, kicking the gun out of Dan's hand. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him hard against the wall. "Don't lie. You couldn't shoot me even if you wanted to."

"I'm not lying about your father's orders."

"Yes, you are. I went to the Liaison Director for permission because I knew my father didn't have the power to let me leave. Milo called me and warned me that you were coming. He told me the orders my father gave you. The only person who wants to know my reasons for going to Berlin is you."

"Then why don't you just tell me?"

"It's on a need-to-know basis."

"I need to know, Kate."

"No, you _want_ to know. I'm trying hard to trust you again. It'll take time."

* * *

Alex woke up laying the cot in the commander's barrack. It was late – ten o' clock in the morning. Why had he been allowed to sleep in? Alex hurriedly got up and went around the barrack looking for Commander Hans.

"Alex?"

Alex whirled around. "Oh, Derek. Where is everybody?"

"Just waking."

"Really?"

"The HJ girls are coming at noon. You should get ready."

Alex nodded and left the commander's barrack to go back to the soldier barracks. When he got to his room, Saban was there, washing his face in the sink. When he saw Alex, he grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him into the wall.

"You've got some nerve coming back here," Saban hissed. He punched Alex's shoulder, knocking him to the floor.

The door opened. One of the guards poked his head in. "What's going on in here?"

"Oh, nothing," Alex chuckled sheepishly. "I just fell. I'm still a little sleepy. Sorry about that."

The guard closed the door. Alex turned to Saban. "You had the chance to sell me out," he said quietly. "Why didn't you?"

Saban turned bright red. "I don't know."

Alex shook his head and got up. He went to the bathroom to wash when Saban spoke again.

"I don't want to be here," the sixteen-year-old said.

"You expect me to believe that? You had a knife last night. You tried to kill me."

"I don't know why I did that."

"Whatever," Alex huffed. He showered and pulled on his uniform. At 11:45, he and Saban lined up outside with the rest of the HJ cadets. At noon sharp, a tour bus pulled up at the camp. Teenage girls filed out one by one. Each of them wore the same uniform: a navy, pleated skirt, white button-up shirt, loose, black tie, and the HJ flag around the left upper arm. They looked like they had just come out of a boarding school. One girl caught Alex's eye. She seemed a bit out of place in the crowd. She was prettier than all the other girls, and there was something that was just different about her. She walked with her back straight and her head held high. She had much more pride in herself than any of the other girls. Alex's heart pounded in his chest. It was Kate. Once all the girls were lined up, all the cadets marched to the main hall. The Fuhrer took the stage and began his speech. Alex didn't pay attention. He was too busy searching the crowd for Kate. The Fuhrer finished his speech about ten minutes later. The cadets were then let loose to socialize and welcome the girls who had just arrived. Alex pushed his way through the crowd and found Kate talking to another girl. Her face lit up when she saw Alex.

"Alex!" she cried, throwing her arms around Alex's torso.

"What are you doing here?" Alex hissed.

"It's on a need-to-know basis."

"Well, I need to know."

"You just _want_ to know."

"Kate-"

"So, how've you been?" Kate asked, switching to German a boy passed by who eyed her with interest.

Alex forced a smile. "I've been okay. How about you?"

"Great." But Alex knew that everything was anything but great.


	12. Kulitz

**Sorry it took me so long to update again. A lot has been going on, and I've been insanely busy.**

* * *

Kate left the crowd of chatting teenagers after Alex had left to go back to the barracks. She turned down an empty corridor and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Dan's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Kate, where the hell are you?! I've been looking everywhere for you! If your dad finds out that I lost track of you, he's going to skin me alive!"

"I know. I'm sorry," Kate said quietly.

"What's going on? I need to know."

"I joined the HJ as a cover. I found out how Hitler's Army is going to take control of the German military."

"What?"

"The Fuhrer is sending me into the city to get some supplies for his plan for tomorrow. Just wait in the apartment, and I'll come by to pick you up on the way. I'll fill you in on all the details."

* * *

"Alex," Derek hissed.

Alex was walking back to the barracks. He turned around. "Oh, hey, Derek."

"I talked to the Fuhrer about setting you as a scout, and he agreed. Commander Hans is going to see you at the barracks and give you a mission."

Alex nodded. "Thanks." He walked back to the barracks and waited for Commander Hans. The commander knocked on the door of Alex's room and opened the door.

"I have a mission for you, cadet," Commander Hans said as Alex stood up at attention. "One of the other cadets is going into the city to pick up some supplies. I want you to go with her and make sure that she is safe."

"Yes, sir."

"You will meet her by my barrack in half an hour."

"Yes, sir."

Once the commander left, Alex plopped back down on his bunk. He had a feeling that this cadet he had to protect was Kate. Just the thought of Kate being involved with Hitler's Army made him feel sick. Not only was his own life in danger, Kate's life was also in danger. To top things off, there was a high possibility that World War III would start tomorrow. Alex's insides twisted. He ran into the bathroom and hurled into the toilet. This was just too much for a teenage boy to handle.

"I can't do this," Alex told himself and sat back against the wall. He was shaking all over and hyperventilating. He felt like crying. His head hurt. His stomach was in a thousands knots. He wanted to go home and lie in his bed, safe and warm.

_I'm only seventeen_, Alex thought. _I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be here._

* * *

There was an orange Hummer parked outside Commander Hans's barrack. Kate sat in the passenger seat waiting.

Alex shook his head in disappointment. _I knew it._ He reluctantly climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. Kate made quick, discreet signals to Alex to let him know that the car was bugged. Alex drove in silence. Kate directed him where to go. They came to an apartment complex just as they came into the city.

"I need to pick up a few things," Kate said in German. "Just wait here." She got out of the SUV and headed into the building. She went up to her apartment where Dan was waiting in the living room. Dan immediately stood up and took Kate into his arms.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"The Fuhrer's plan is to inject all the soldiers of the German military with a hallucinogenic drug. He's going to brainwash the military and march on Berlin. I'm going to pick up the stuff for him. The car is bugged, so I'll give you the address, and you can meet us there."

"Us?"

"Alex is with me."

Dan frowned.

"Look, I know that you don't like him but-"

"I'll be there. Give me the address."

Kate scribbled down the address. "Thanks, Dan." She wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed him.

"Kiss me like that and I'll do anything for you," Dan smiled.

"We're heading over now. I'll see you there." Kate kissed Dan again and headed down to the car where Alex was still waiting.

"Let's go," Kate said reverting back to German. She directed Alex through the city to a small neighborhood. Kate took off her armband and stuck it into her pocket. Alex wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. God, he was so nervous. The two climbed out of the Hummer. As they did, Dan's rented black BMW pulled up. Dan got out of his car and walked over to Kate.

"You didn't tell me _he_ was going to be here," Alex said, feeling disappointed.

"It was sort of last minute," Kate said.

"What's he doing here anyway?"

"My dad sent him here to work with me," Kate lied.

"Hey, Alex," Dan greeted casually. "Doing well, I hope?"

"Yeah. And yourself?"

"I'm alright."

Kate smiled to herself. Thank God the two boys could at least be nice to each other.

"Okay, this is the plan," Kate said. "Alex and I are going into the house to meet with Kulitz to get the supplies." By supplies, she meant the drugs and needles. "Dan is going to follow at a distance and just make sure everything runs smoothly."

Alex and Dan both agreed to the plan. Alex and Kate began down the street to the house that the Fuhrer had given them the address to. Dan went back to his car and drove around, keeping an eye on Kate. It took only a few minutes for Alex and Kate to reach the house. Alex knocked on the door and waited. A man in his thirties answered the door. He was blonde-haired and blue-eyed – just like all the other members of Hitler's Army. He was wearing a collared shirt and frameless glasses.

"Hi, Uncle Greg," Kate greeted.

"Oh, hello, children. Come in, come in."

Kate and Alex stepped into the house. Kulitz closed the door.

"Did anyone follow you?" he asked, dropping his cover.

"No," Alex answered, shaking his head.

"Good, good. Now come with me."

Alex and Kate followed the man down to the basement. There were at least a dozen moving boxes lying around.

"Here it is," Kulitz said. "Fifteen boxes of it. How many do you think you can fit in your car?"

"The Fuhrer gave us a Hummer," Alex said. "I'm not sure exactly how many boxes we can fit in there though."

Kulitz made a disgusted face. "It's an American vehicle. Oh well, it serves its purpose. Alright, let's get to work."

Kate sat down at the laptop on the table in the middle of the room. She hacked into the satellites in orbit above the earth. Once she was in control of the satellites, she redirected them so that there would be no video evidence of what they were about to do. In a few minutes, Kate finished.

"It's done," she said.

"Ready?" Kulitz asked Alex.

Alex nodded. He picked up a box and carried it up the stairs and out to the Hummer. Kulitz picked up a box and followed him. Once outside, the two joked and laughed casually just for the image. They walked a little ways down the street to the Hummer. Alex opened the trunk and the backdoors of the Hummer and stacked the two boxes inside.

"I think I can fit at least six more boxes in here," Alex said.

Kulitz clapped his shoulder and smiled. "Wonderful! Let's get the other boxes."

Alex and Kulitz loaded up the SUV until it was full. The two loaded the rest of the boxes into Kulitz's SUV which was parked a street away. Once they finished, Kate erased the traces of her work and turned off the laptop. The three went back upstairs.

"You two should stay a while so it doesn't look suspicious." Kulitz took his laptop and turned it back on.

Alex thought he heard something moving outside. He recognized the familiar sound of combat boots on concrete. _Damnit,_ he thought.

"We have to go," Alex said. "I hear people outside, and I think it's the Federals."

Kulitz swore. "Come on, follow me."

Kate and Alex followed Kulitz to a trapdoor in the kitchen pantry. Just as Kulitz closed the trapdoor, the front door burst open. They followed an underground tunnel out to a patch of wood about three blocks from Kulitz's house.

"Why are the Feds looking for you?" Kate asked as they made their way to the Hummer.

"I've been doing a few drug deals lately. I guess I've been a little careless. Either that or someone ratted me out. Either way, you can't tell the Fuhrer. He'll have me killed if he knows that the Feds have files on me."

Once the three reached the Hummer, Kate and Alex climbed in.

"I'll meet you at the barracks," Kulitz said.

Alex drove away as Kulitz continued toward his SUV. Soon enough, Alex saw Kulitz's black SUV following behind him toward the barracks outside Berlin.


	13. Big Mistake

That evening, the HJ girls climbed back on the bus to head back to Berlin. From there, they would be sent to military bases all over Germany to carry out the Fuhrer's plan. Alex was sitting in the barracks with Saban. Both were awkwardly silent. Alex felt bad about what had happened to Saban. The kid was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. That made Alex think about his own situation. He was in the right place at the right time, but for all the wrong reasons. The same went for Kate. Alex began running plans through his head. He had to get out. He wondered how long it would take for MI6 to arrive in Berlin. The Fuhrer was still at the camp. Without him, his plans wouldn't work. Something didn't seem right to Alex. Was that the only plan the Fuhrer had? No, couldn't be. There was something else going on and Alex needed to find out. Alex shook his head. He had found enough evidence for MI6. MI6 could figure out the rest of it. Alex had done his job. He was finished now. He decided that he would send the distress signal that night. But still, Alex felt this sense of obligation to investigate further.

"You're trying to get information," Saban said.

Alex looked. Saban hadn't spoken to him all day since that morning. "What makes you think that?"

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"My dad's a retired spy. He always had this look on his face when he was thinking really hard about how to get information."

"What's it to you anyway?"

"I have some information that you might find useful."

Alex huffed. "Really? Give me one good reason why I should believe you. You tried to kill me last night."

"You're not the only spy," Saban said suddenly in English with an Australian accent.

Alex was taken aback by this. "What?"

Saban pulled an ID badge out of his pocket. He was definitely an Australian spy. How insane was this? "Who do you work for?"

"British MI6. So I'm not the only kid spy?"

"Wrong. Sorry, Alex. I'm twenty, believe it or not."

"You're not being serious! You look only my age."

"Yeah. That makes me a good spy. I can easily lie about my age. A kid is the last person anyone would suspect to be a spy."

"So, you said you have information. What do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want?"

"Of course, you're not going to give me information without a price," Alex said.

"You tell me everything you know. It's a fair trade."

"Okay. You first."

Saban took a deep breath. "The Fuhrer has a plan to blackmail an ex-CIA agent by threatening to kill the CIA agent's kid. Through this blackmail, the Fuhrer plans to get that agent to supply Hitler's Army with American weapons and nukes. The Fuhrer has British weapons too. He bought some off an illegal arms dealer in Scotland."

Scotland…Kate had been in Scotland on a field mission a while ago. Alex remembered that she had mentioned it. He suddenly had the feeling that Kate was more involved with this mission than she let on. Speaking of Kate, what was going on between her and Dan. Alex was almost certain that she had chosen him. Saban spoke again and brought him back on topic.

"I'm afraid the only way to keep American weapons away from the Fuhrer is to make sure that he doesn't have that CIA agent's kid in his possession."

"So we're going to have to kidnap the kid?"

"Probably. He can't do anything unless he has leverage. Hitler's Army also has someone on the inside."

"A mole?"

"Yeah. Have you ever heard of the Black Ops?"

Alex shook his head.

"Well, it's the Black Operations. It's a covert mission agency. The Black Ops is like a liaison agency between the United States and the United Kingdom."

"So it's like the CIA and MI6 all rolled into one."

"Yeah. There's a mole inside the Black Ops. From there, that mole can get any kind of information he wants about either of the two countries."

Alex wondered if Kate and Dan worked for the Black Ops. He had a feeling that they did. His hunches were normally right.

"So, what have you found out?" Saban asked.

"The Fuhrer is going to take control of the German military tomorrow. There's going to be some kind of doctor guy who is going to say that all the German soldiers need to be vaccinated for some new disease. The vaccination isn't a vaccine, but rather it's a hallucinogenic drug. While all the military personnel are high, the Fuhrer's going to make a brainwashing speech. Then he's going to march the army on the capitol."

Saban shook his head. "This is insane. I sent a distress signal to my agency when I found out about this, but they haven't gotten back to me yet."

"World War III could possibly start tomorrow."

"I know."

Alex took out his cell phone and dialed 6-6-6. He tucked the phone back into his pocket.

"What was that?" Saban asked.

"I just sent a distress signal to MI6. Hopefully they'll be here by tomorrow morning at the latest. Maybe they can get here tonight."

"Whenever they get here, it may be too late. We should do something."

"Like what?"

"The Fuhrer's leaving tonight to go to Berlin."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've got a plan. It's going to take two people."

"I'm in," Alex said.

* * *

The Fuhrer walked out of his barrack and climbed into one of the three Hummers parked outside. He was followed by a young woman and a small child. The first Hummer began driving off into the night. The second Hummer containing the Fuhrer, the woman, and the child rolled out. A third Hummer brought up the rear. The three Hummers drove into Berlin and came to a private house. The first and second Hummers went directly to the safe house. The third Hummer parked about a block away. Once the Fuhrer, young woman, and little child were in the safe house, the first Hummer went a block away in the other direction and parked. Alex climbed out of the last Hummer and began walking toward where Saban said that he had parked. Half a block down, Alex waited by a midnight café. A few minutes later, Saban joined him.

"Ready?" Saban asked.

Alex nodded. They made their way toward the safe house. They were behind the house, Saban produced two guns with silencers attached. He handed one to Alex.

"I disabled the security," Saban said. "Follow my lead."

Alex turned his cell phone on silent and followed Saban through the backyard. Alex picked the lock on the backdoor and both of them slipped into the safe house. There was a guard in the living room watching television. Alex crouched behind the kitchen counter while Saban crept up behind the couch. He jumped out and clamped his hand over the guard's mouth. He pressed the muzzle of the gun's silencer to the guard's head and fired. The two searched the first floor for anymore guards. Alex didn't find any, but Saban found one more and dealt with him. They crept up to the second floor. There were voices coming from the master bedroom. One was the Fuhrer's voice. The second was the voice of the young woman. Alex recognized her voice as the one saying that someone was listening in when Alex had hidden in the chimney. The third voice was male and familiar.

"You will get the rest of your money tomorrow," the Fuhrer said. "You must be patient, Cade."

It was Cade Thompson, Kate's ex-boyfriend. He was the mole. He was being paid by the Nazis to be a double agent.

"Benji's sleeping," the young woman said. "I'm going to put him in the crib. I'll be right back."

Alex and Saban hid behind a wall while the door opened and the woman stepped out with the sleeping child in her arms. Once she disappeared into one of the rooms, Saban stepped out and carefully approached the master bedroom. Alex edged closer to the room where the woman had gone into. The kid was leverage, so Alex had to get the kid. Suddenly, the woman stepped out of the room holding a gun. She fired twice into the back of Saban's head. Trying to push away the sickness that had just come over him, Alex kicked the woman in the back of her knees. She crumpled to the floor. Alex kicked the gun out of her hand. He ran into the room and picked up the sleeping child. When he turned to leave, the woman had recovered and she had her gun. Alex pressed his gun to the child's head.

_God, forgive me for doing this,_ Alex prayed silently.

"Bad idea," Alex sneered. "This brat is your leverage, isn't he? Put the gun down."

The young woman obeyed. She placed the gun on the floor and kicked it away. Alex rushed downstairs and grabbed the keys for the second Hummer. He went outside and jumped into the Hummer. He stuck the kid into the car seat and buckled him in. Then he started the ignition and tore off down the street. Once he was far enough away, he stopped the SUV by the side of the road. He got out and checked the car for transmitters. He found one under the car and pulled it off. He threw it down on the road and climbed back into the SUV. He checked the inside of the vehicle for other transmitters. He didn't find any, so he started the car and drove off again. Unfortunately, Alex didn't realize the big mistake he had made.


	14. Real Bad

Kate paced around the bedroom. Dan sat on the bed watching her. Alex was supposed to call half an hour ago.

"Why don't you just call him?" Dan asked.

"I can't. If he's doing something, I might blow his cover." Alex had texted Kate about the ambush at the Fuhrer's safe house. He said that he'd call her at midnight about what was going on.

Dan stood up and pulled Kate into his arms. "You need to relax. Alex will be fine."

Kate laid her head on Dan's shoulder. "I just want to go home." All Kate wanted was to go back to her home in Port Talon and lie on her father's yacht. She wanted the freedom of sailing on the water. She missed the carefree feeling of the salty breeze in her face.

"I need water," Kate said. She left the room and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and gulped down half of it. Instead of making her feel better, it made her feel sick. She had always been nervous on missions, but she had never felt this bad. The stakes were higher than ever. With everything that was happening in the world, she didn't think the world could recover from a World War III – especially the United States with its current problems in the Middle East. Kate went out and lay down on the couch in the living room. Her stomach was churning and her head was aching. And then there was Alex. Where was he? Why hadn't he called yet? Had he been caught? Could he be…? No, he couldn't be dead. Kate refused to believe that. Suddenly, Kate's cell phone rang. She immediately answered it without checking caller I.D.

"Alex?"

"No."

Kate's heart pounded like mad. "Oh, sir. I didn't think that you'd call me."

"Yes, I know, but I need a favor. You're my most trusted cadet."

Kate gulped. "Yes, sir?"

"Where are you right now?"

"At home."

"Where are your parents?"

Kate was caught off guard by the question. "They're out of town," she lied. "My grandfather is sick, so they went to go see him. I faked sick so I could stay home so I'll be there tomorrow."

"When will your parents be home?"

"Probably tomorrow night." Kate shivered, hoping that the Fuhrer would buy her lies.

"I've been ambushed at the safe house."

"What?! Are you okay?! Who did it? What happened?"

"Everything is fine. Commander Hans, Miss Heckler, and I need somewhere safe to stay for the night. We'll be at your apartment in ten minutes."

Kate choked on her breath and coughed.

"Are you alright?" the Fuhrer asked.

"Yeah, I just choked on some water."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, no, not at all. I'm just surprised that you'd trust me so much. I'm honored, really."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

Kate hung up. There was definitely something wrong. The Fuhrer knew something. He'd never stay at the home of a cadet for safety.

"Dan, we have to go," Kate said as she walked back into the bedroom. She packed up her laptop and changed into her field clothes.

"What's going on?"

"The Fuhrer knows who we are."

"That's impossible!"

"Well, not exactly who we are, but I'm pretty sure that he at least has an idea that Alex and I are spies."

"How do you know?"

"I'll explain later. Let's go."

Dan picked up Kate's backpack and headed for the door.

"We'll take your car," Kate said. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Why?"

"There's something I need to do." Once Dan was gone, Kate opened the bedroom closet. There was a keypad behind the door. Kate punched in a series of numbers and hit "enter." She left the apartment and went down to Dan's rented BMW. Kate pulled out her phone and called Alex.

"Kate, I'm sorry I haven't called-"

"It's okay. Where are you?"

"On the way to the apartment."

"Change of plans. There's a Black Ops base nearby. We're going there. I'll text you the location." Kate hung up and texted the location to Alex. Meanwhile, Dan was contacting the Black Ops base.

"Agent Garcia, this is Agent Walker. Agent Cameron and I are coming in. Notify Director Albright. We may have a lead so prep a tact team." Dan hung up the phone and sighed.

* * *

Alex arrived at the Black Ops base before Kate and Dan. He spoke to Agent Milo Garcia for clearance. Alex sat in the field office with Benji, waiting for the other two. The little child was asleep in Alex's arms. His chubby arms were draped around Alex's neck and his head lay sleepily on Alex's shoulder. Alex felt terrible for what he had done, but it had been necessary.

_What's Kate going to think when she finds out?_ Alex asked himself. _Idiot, it doesn't matter what she thinks. You had to do it._ But that thought didn't make things any better.

Soon enough, Kate walked into the field office. She raised her eyebrow at Alex.

"Alex, why do you have a kid?"

"It was part of the ambush. Where's Dan?"

"He's briefing Agent Garcia. I'll brief him later. So, what's going on?"

"This kid is the son of an ex-CIA agent. The Fuhrer was planning to use him as leverage to get American weapons."

"So you kidnapped the kid?"

"I had to. I didn't know what else to do."

Kate sighed and grabbed the phone hanging on the wall. "This is Agent Cameron. Get me Agent Miller. I'm in the field office."

Within a few minutes, a woman in her thirties came into the field office. She had curly red hair and green eyes full of attitude.

"I need you to take care of this kid for a while," Kate said.

Agent Miller rolled her eyes. "I'm a special agent, not a babysitter. Find someone else to do it."

"This isn't a favor I'm asking. This is an order I'm giving."

"Fine. Whatever." Agent Miller took the sleeping child and left the field office.

"So, what's happening on your end?" Alex asked once Agent Miller was gone.

Kate sat down beside him. "I think the Fuhrer knows who we are. He called me and said that he needed to use my apartment as a safe house since the other safe house was ambushed."

"Crap," Alex muttered. "I knew this was going to turn bad – like all the other missions."

Kate touched Alex's hand. "It's okay. We'll get through it. We did last time."

"Maybe not. I was on a mission in Russia once. My partner didn't get through it. She died."

"I'm sorry."

"She was also my girlfriend. I loved her so much."

Kate thought her heart would explode from sadness and desperation. "Alex," she said softly, leaning closer. "I need to tell you something."

Alex looked up at Kate. Her eyes shimmered like silver behind the blue contacts. Alex moved closer and kissed her.

"Tell me later," Alex whispered and kissed her again. He slipped his arms around her waist and held her close. Her body was so warm, and her lips felt so good. She was all Alex wanted at that moment.

Suddenly, the door of the field office opened. Alex and Kate quickly pulled away and looked up. Dan was standing in the doorway with an expression on his face that shredded Kate's heart.

"Uh…I need you to run a satellite scan," he said to Kate.

"Oh, sure." Kate stood up and followed Dan out of the field office, leaving Alex alone.

Then a cold wave fell over Alex. He shivered, but he wasn't sure why. Something just didn't feel right. Alex fidgeted in his seat a little. He began forming the paranoid idea that someone was watching him. Suddenly, there was pain, and then darkness.

* * *

Kate finished scanning the satellite feeds and sat back in her chair. Dan stood leaning on the side of the desk with his arms folded across his chest. His blue eyes were fixed on the gray vinyl floor. His expression was unreadable, but Kate knew that he was upset. Kate stood up and laid her hand on his arm.

"What does he have that I don't?" Dan asked quietly.

"Dan-" Kate began as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, forget it," Dan interrupted.

"You know I love you, Dan."

"I know," he sighed and put his arms around Kate. He abruptly pushed her aside though. "Oh my God."

"What?" Kate turned around and saw what Dan was staring at. The monitor behind her displayed a satellite feed of someone carrying an unconscious Alex over his shoulder and throwing him into the back of a car. Kate recognized that someone. This was bad – real bad.


	15. She Loved Them Both

Alex woke up and shook his head to clear his blurry vision. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He hung his head in defeat. He was in the commander's barrack back at the camp.

The door opened and the Fuhrer walked in followed by Commander Hans, Derek, and Saban.

"Saban?!" Alex cried straining against the ropes around him. "I thought you – you son of a bitch!"

Saban said nothing.

"Don't act too surprised," Derek spat. "You deceived us too."

"Who are you working for?" the Fuhrer asked.

Alex closed his mouth and kept it shut.

"What are you doing here? What have you learned?"

"How did you know where to find me?" Alex asked.

"We put a transmitter on the child," the Fuhrer said.

Alex turned his gaze to the floor. He wished he could dissolve into the shadows behind him. He closed his eyes and wished he could disappear. He felt terrible for lying to Kate. He made a promise that he now couldn't keep.

_I'm sorry,_ Alex apologized silently. Luckily, his jacket had been zipped down. He grabbed the second button on his uniform between his teeth and ripped it off. He pushed it between his molars with his tongue. He took in one last deep breath before he bit down. Suddenly, someone hit Alex with the Heimlich maneuver from behind. The cyanide capsule flew out of Alex's mouth onto the floor. The door burst open and armored men with machine guns stormed the room.

"All of you, on your knees now!" one of them cried. Alex recognized Dan's voice.

Commander Hans, Saban, and Derek refused to surrender and drew their weapons. The Black Ops tact team was too advanced for the three Nazis to handle. The Nazis were dead before they could switch off the safety catch on their guns.

One of the soldiers held the Fuhrer at gunpoint.

"Don't shoot him," Dan ordered. "We need him alive."

The soldier took a few steps back.

"On your knees!" Dan ordered. "Hands on your head! NOW!"

The Fuhrer slowly knelt down. He snatched up the cyanide capsule and wedged it between his teeth.

"No!"

The Fuhrer bit down on the capsule, went into a spasm, collapsed, and stopped breathing.

"Damnit!" Dan cried. "Sweep the building."

The other soldiers began their sweep of the commander's barrack. Dan propped his gun up against the wall and took off his combat helmet. He sighed and sat down with his back against the wall.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" Alex asked.

"Not yet." Alex turned to see Kate standing beside him.

"Why not?" he asked her.

Kate positioned herself in front of Alex. Her fake blue eyes were unreadable. Her hand came out of nowhere and whipped across Alex's face.

"You lied to me."

"Sorry."

"Sorry?! Is that all you can say?! You lied! You promised you would come back home. You told me you got rid of the capsule. Not only did you lie to me, you screwed up the mission! Because of you, we can't interrogate that bastard!" Kate pointed angrily at the Fuhrer lying sprawled and dead on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Alex muttered. "I thought I knew what I was doing."

Kate sighed stressfully. "Whatever. We're even."

"What?"

"I lied too." She turned on her heal and walked out of the barrack.

Confused, Alex looked over at Dan for an explanation. Dan just shrugged. Alex frowned. He knew that he was being kept in the dark about something important.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Kate's been a little off lately," Dan answered. He finally stood up and untied Alex from the chair.

"You know, I really hate being kept in the dark."

Dan sighed. "It's better if Kate tells you. It's not my place to say anything. When she's ready, maybe she'll talk."

"Maybe?"

"You never know with her."

"What did she lie to me about?"

"A lot of things. Just keep in mind that she's deceiving you for your own sake. I'll let her tell you."

Alex's anger was quickly and steadily rising. It was just then that he realized how little he knew about Kate. But she always gave him the feeling that he had known her for years. Alex felt comfortable with her. There was something about her that was just so familiar.

The soldiers came back from their sweep. "All clear, sir."

"Good. Get status on the delta teams. Then we'll head out."

Dan and Alex went outside while the soldiers radioed the delta teams. Dan handed Alex a Glock pistol.

"Why do I need this?" Alex asked.

"In case you get any trouble while you're still here."

Alex tucked it into his belt. He looked around for Kate, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Alex, head over to the control room and see how many files you can pull. Put anything you find on this." Dan gave Alex a portable hard drive and a USB cable. "I'll meet you over there once I get the status on the delta teams."

Alex took the hard drive and cable and headed for the control center. By the time he got there, a tact team had already cleared it out for him to work. Alex sat down, hooked up the hard drive and began sifting through files. He had no idea how long he sat there, reading through files, sifting out encrypted ones, and moving files onto the hard drive. He had gone about halfway through the system when the door burst open. Alex spun around on the swivel chair. Dan stood in the doorway panting as if he had sprinted all the way here. His expression was a mixture of fear, confusion, and anger.

"Alex, you have to move now."

"But I only got through half of the entire system."

"Damnit, I don't care! Move now!"

Alex began shutting down files so he could remove the hard drive. Gunfire erupted outside. Dan slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Hurry the hell up!" he shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Alex shot back.

Suddenly, the doorknob came off the door and the door flew wide open again. Cade stood in the doorway, wielding a machine gun aimed at Alex.

"Traitor," Dan growled.

"The Fuhrer pays better than the Black Ops." Cades finger tightened on the trigger.

"Move!" Dan yelled. Alex ducked under the desk at Dan's command. The nineteen-year-old shielded Alex from the stream of bullets from Cade's weapon. Alex crouched there, dumbfounded. Dan hated him. So why the hell did he take over a dozen bullets for Alex? As Dan slumped to the floor like a dead weight, Alex pulled the Glock from his belt, unlocked it, and fired three rounds into Cade's face. Once he was sure Cade was dead, he checked Dan's vitals. He was still alive – but barely. A tact team rushed up to the control center, too late to calm the commotion that had already ended.

"I need a medic!" Alex shouted at them. The soldiers stared in horror at Dan's bleeding body. "NOW!" Two soldiers ran off to find a medic. The other three took gauze strips out of their pockets to use as temporary bandages to control the bleeding. As Alex and the three tact soldiers temporary bandaged Dan's gunshot wounds, Kate arrived at the control center with two medics and the two other soldiers. With one look, she collapsed to her knees and broke out into a fit of sobs. Alex went over her to comfort her.

"It's okay. He's still alive. We need to get him to a hospital."

"So much blood…" Kate whimpered. "He won't live."

"He'll be fine."

Kate buried her face in Alex's shoulder and kept sobbing. "I can't lose him again."

Alex took Kate into his arms. She shook so much that Alex's body vibrated. Her cries and sobs didn't seem to be anywhere near an end. It was just then that Alex realized how much Kate really loved Dan. She loved them both.


	16. Kate's Decision

**It's the moment of truth! Drum roll please!**

* * *

Two days had passed by since Alex, Kate, and Dan had come back from Berlin. Alex walked down the corridors of a hospital in Cornwall. It was about twenty minutes from Port Talon where Kate and Dan lived. Port Talon brought back a flood of memories to Alex. His first mission, Operation Stormbreaker, took place here. It wasn't a happy memory to say the least.

Alex found Kate sitting on a bench outside of a room in the recovery wing. It was obvious that she had been crying. She smiled weakly when she saw Alex. Alex felt so bad for her. He wished that he could make everything better for her.

"Hey, how is he?" Alex asked, peering through the window of the recovery room.

"He'll be okay," Kate said quietly, trying to hold back more tears.

"Are you okay?"

Kate shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I don't know."

Alex sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He thought about the blonde, nineteen-year-old boy in the recovery room.

"I know this is probably a bad time for this, but you need to tell Dan about us eventually."

"But-"

"If you don't tell him soon, he's going to go at me once he's out of the hospital. I'll have to retaliate. We'll start fighting again, and it'll probably get physical."

Alex almost couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth. It wasn't his character to say something like that. Since when would he ever fight another guy for a girl? Three years as an MI6 spy had really changed him.

"Now is a bad time to tell him. I will at a better time."

The doctor stepped out of the room just then. "He's waking. You can talk to him, but don't talk too much. He needs his rest."

Kate and Alex walked into the room as Dan's eyes fluttered open from a long sleep. Kate stood at his bedside and held his hand.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Like shit," Dan grumbled. "Hey, Alex. What's up?"

"Not too much. How about you?"

"Just lying around feeling like shit."

Alex chuckled. "You better be up on your feet soon. This girl is so high maintenance," he joked, gesturing to Kate.

Dan laughed. "Yeah, hopefully, I'll be out of here soon."

Kate's cell phone rang. "I'll be right back." She left the room to take the call.

"What's going on with Kate?" Alex asked. "What has she lied to me about?"

"She hasn't told you yet?"

"No, and I bet she won't. So you're going to tell me."

"Yeah right," Dan smirked. "You just can't stand the fact that Kate chose me over you."

Alex frowned with a skeptical look on his face. "Hm, if that's so, I wonder why she slept with me last night."

"You're bluffing."

"Look, Dan, make this easy for yourself and tell me what I want to know. I'll find out later anyway. If I don't torture you, I'll torture someone else to get my answer."

Dan's blue eyes flared with rage on edge. "If you hurt Kate, I swear to God and everything that is holy, I will put a bullet in your brain."

Alex pulled his gun from his belt, unlocked it, and pressed it to Dan's forehead.

"You wouldn't," Dan said shakily.

"I have every reason to kill you, so don't think that I won't."

"Think of how much you'll hurt Kate."

"Exactly." Alex hadn't thought of hurting Kate, but he went with the idea anyway – it was good leverage.

"Tell me what I need to know before she comes back in here. I know she would hate to see me shoot you."

"Alright."

* * *

Just as Kate hung up her phone, Alex walked out of Dan's hospital room. His face betrayed no emotion, but his serious brown eyes were filled with confusion, anger, and a bit of depression. 

"Leaving so soon?" Kate asked.

"Mr. Blunt wants to see me."

"You don't have to lie to me, Alex."

"Neither do you."

"Alex-"

"Why didn't you tell me? I wish I would have know last night."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't."

"You said you love me. Did you really mean it?"

"Of course, I did."

"Then why didn't you tell me who you really are?"

"I was going to tell you later."

"Whatever."

"Alex, why are you so upset? Between you and Dan, I chose you. What else do you want?"

"Honesty."

"Don't you remember what I said? I swore on my virginity that I would never lie to you again."

"And you meant it?" Alex asked, stepping closer.

"Every word."

Alex tilted Kate's chin with his fingers and kissed her. "I love you, Cam." He turned and began to leave the hospital. Once he was out of earshot, he spoke into his transmitter.

"Did you get all that? She's mine, Dan." Alex removed the transmitter and threw it away in the trash bin on the way out of the hospital.


End file.
